A Holiday Makeover
by This Little Lady
Summary: CH. 16! COMPLETE Matt doesn't believe anyone would want Mimi enough to ask her out on a date, or even get her pregnant. Well watch out, Yamato Ishida. Because once you see the new and improved Mimi, you won't doubt any man would long for her! MIMATO
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! I'm back! Yes, I'm back again. I had a very, very long break. To be honest, I've been out of touch with all these writing stuff that I didn't even want to write stories again. Oops! I think that came out very harsh. I guess I've been too busy with other stuff that I didn't had time to sit in front of my computer and continue with my fics. I wish I could tell you everything that happened during that long break. I can probably write a good novel with the things I experienced and went through during that span of time.

Anyways…let's get on with this. I have a new story for you. Since Christmas is coming up, I thought I should have a Christmas story for you guys. It's my favorite holiday and I always look forward to it, and since I haven't done anything for quite a long time, I thought this story would be a good Christmas present for you.

Hope you like it! Oh…and I'd love to hear your reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. All OC's here are created by me.

* * *

**Chapter ONE**

"C'mon, Mimi."

"No."

"Why not? We have plenty of time…"

"No, we do not." Sitting stiffly in her chair, Mimi Tachikawa carefully avoided meeting her boss's eyes across the wide expanse of his oak desk. Focusing on the view of the Tokyo Tower in the window beyond his broad shoulder, she added, "Mr. Haoru might be here at any moment and the last thing I want is for a client to catch us fooling around."

"He's not coming for at least another thirty minutes…"

"Twenty."

"Twenty then. That's enough time." Yamato Ishida studied his secretary's unrelenting expression, then said, "C'mon, Mimi, it'll help me relax. There's this big project that's really stressing me out."

Unable to stop herself, Mimi stole a glance at his face. His ocean blue eyes met her caramel ones, and her stomach flipped in a way that had nothing to do with the nausea that had been plaguing her all morning. Breaking away from that intent stare, she pushed her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose and let her gaze wander over him, trying to asses the truth of his claim.

He certainly didn't look stressed. As usual, he was leaning back in his chair with his long legs stretched out in front of him and his hands thrust into the pockets of his custom-tailored gray suit. But maybe he was feeling the pressure. No one knew better than she how stressful working at his business firm could be, and heaven knows, as President of the company, Matt had more than his share of challenges.

On the other hand, no one knew better than she did how good Matt was at getting his own way. Even the absurdly hopeful expression he had couldn't hide the stubborn determination indelibly marked in the hard lines of his face. Matt Ishida was tough. From the tight, muscular build of his six-foot-tall body to the shrewd, cynical intelligence gleaming in his ocean-blue eyes.

Catching a glimpse of amusement in their depths, Mimi's spine stiffened even more. "Well, it doesn't relax me," she said, trying to make her soft voice sound firm and implacable. "All I end up with is a lot of frustration."

"That wont happen this time…I promise," Matt said quickly.

She looked at her notepad, pushing her glasses back up as they slipped down her nose again. She doodled on the paper, pretending to add more items to the list she'd made.

"I'll even let you go first."

Her pen fell. To her inner disgust, Mimi could feel herself weakening. She bit her lip, trying not to give in.

His deep voice turned husky with persuasion, "Please, Meems…"

The last of her resolution crumbled. In the three years she'd worked for Matt, she never had been able to resist that half-demanding, half-coaxing tone…so why did she think today would be any different? Especially when she wasn't feeling well enough to deal with him.

She slapped the notepad down on his desk. "All right…you win. I'll play you one game…but just one! And let's make it quick."

Triumph flashed across Matt's face, and he sprang to his feet. "Great! You sit at my desk and I'll set things up."

Mimi walked over and sat on his chair. The supple leather still retained the warmth from his body, and she sighed as the heat comforted her, helping to dispel the small shivers chasing along her limbs. Even the thick brown sweater and long wool skirt she was wearing weren't helping much to keep her warm today.

She wrapped her arms around her middle as another pain tightened the muscles in her stomach. She couldn't be coming down with the flu…not now. The niggling thought that it might be something else, something even more serious, she pushed right out of her mind. She didn't have time to deal with any personal problems. There was too much work to be done. The meeting with Mr. Haoru this morning and the future meetings she needed to set up to prepare for Matt's project. There are contracts to be made, decorations to plan for the company Christmas party…the list was endless. And right at the top of it was trying to handle a boss who insisted on wasting valuable time.

She watched Matt as he paced off approximately seven feet on the plush cream carpet. He placed his empty trash can on the spot. Then he strode back toward her to retrieve a small orange hoop, complete with a net, from a drawer in his desk.

Mimi shook her head at the satisfaction on his face as he crouched down to attach it to the rim of the can. "Don't you ever get tired of playing these silly games?"

"Nope," he answered without bothering to look up from his task. "I like to win."

"You'll probably end up with ulcers," Mimi told him, the thought prompted another wave of nausea. "You're much too competitive."

Matt gave his secretary an amused glance. If that wasn't the pot calling the kettle black, he didn't know what was. Mimi was competitive, too. She just didn't know it.

Not many other people would realize it at first glance either. She was definitely a girl who would play with Barbies and tea sets with her mother, rather than sports with her dad. Everything about her was, well…sort of wimpy. She wore glasses that constantly slipped down the bridge of her small nose. The thick lenses gave her caramel-brown eyes a slightly surprised look blinking in the sunshine. Her mouth was unremarkable, and her thin face and pale cheeks were framed by straight brown hair.

Her movements were precise, her attitude was prim. She didn't talk about herself much, but Matt knew her father died when she was five or so. As a result, she wasn't used to the rather crude way men could talk…never mind understanding the way they thought. Nor did she even have the slightest clue about the purpose, rules, or even star players of the games men loved. Not football, hockey, soccer, baseball…not any game for that matter. Matt discovered that amazing fact barely a week after she started working for him. He mentioned Michael Jordan and was totally stunned when she asked in all sincerity if Jordan works for the company.

Matt knew right then and there that his new secretary needed help. She needed to get out more. She needed to quit being so serious all the time and so polite. She needs to loosen up a little, build some confidence and learn to survive in the big city. Most of all, as part of his team, she needed to develop some fighting spirit. And nothing was better for achieving all those goals, Matt thought, than a little healthy competition.

So being the athletic, competitive guy he was…he took Mimi under his wing. Every couple months or so, he'd introduce her to a new game, to broaden her experience and help de-wimp her. They tackled soccer, football, baseball…but his favorite game so far was trash-can basketball. Now there was a game that required skill.

Not that Mimi had any. Her depth perception was dismal and her coordination sucked. Still, he couldn't help believing she had to have potential for something, he reflected as he pulled out the orange foam ball he always kept in his office. She was slim for her height of about five-foot-six or so, and had nice long legs. Her body at least looked athletic enough…until you put her to the test.

He tossed her the ball, then shook his head as she reached out awkwardly and fumbled the catch. Pathetic…simply pathetic.

But her lack of talent wouldn't stop her from giving the contest her best shot, he knew. Mimi always sucked at first…she had completely outdated notions about correct behavior at work…but once he bullied, convinced or tricked her into playing, her competitive nature would rise to the occasion. She hated to lose, and entered each of the ridiculous contests with a fierce determination to win.

Matt hid a slight grin. She was already frowning over his placement of the basket, her slim brows drawing down over her eyes.

"Isn't that father away than you set it last time?" she asked doubtfully, pushing up her glasses as she glanced at him.

"No."

"But…Matt!" Her frown deepened as he shrugged out of his jacket. "What are you doing? Mr. Hauro…"

"Doesn't give a damn how I'm dressed, as long as I get the job done…and I do. Every time." Matt lifted his brows, studying her disapproving face as he began to roll up his white shirtsleeves. "Surely you don't expect me to play a serious game in my suit?"

"Why not? You know you'll beat me with or without it."

She made the last comment almost beneath her breath, but Matt heard it anyways. Like his coordination, his hearing was excellent. He gave her a reproachful look. "Hey, don't I always give you a sporting chance?" She opened her mouth, but before she could reply, he interjected, "Of course, I do. I'll shoot at double the distance."

"Like that's going to matter," Mimi grumbled, but he could tell he had her hooked. She made a practice motion with the ball toward the can before adding, "I think you just like me to play because you can always win."

Matt suppressed another smile at the faint disgust in her voice. It wasn't like Mimi to complain. She usually participated in each game in complete silence.

He kept his mouth shut, although he could have told her it wasn't beating her that he enjoyed so much, but rather watching the fierce determination she put into the games. Like now, for instance. She'd forgotten all about Mr. Haoru's imminent arrival and abandoned that aloof, grave expression she seemed to feel lately was appropriate as his secretary. Instead, her face was screwed up in a fierce scowl of concentration, her eyes narrowed behind her glasses as she visually measured the distance to the goal.

He let her studied it for a few seconds longer, then prompted, "Ready?"

She nodded, her long, straight brown hair swinging gently. "Ready."

She lifted the ball. Just as she was about to release it, he said, "Wait!"

Mimi almost fell out of her chair. She gasped, her caramel-brown eyes wide with alarm, her glasses askew on her small nose. "What's wrong?" She straightened her glasses and glanced nervously at the door. "Is Mr. Haoru coming?"

"Nah. We just forgot to make a bet."

Her eyes narrowed again…on him this time. "I don't want to bet. I keep telling you, betting is illegal."

"Now would I suggest doing something illegal?" Her expression said yes, but before she could answer, he did it for her. "Of course not," he said smoothly. "I was just thinking of a simple, friendly wager…maybe for a small exchange of services."

She still looked suspicious. "What services?"

"Oh, I don't know…" He pretended to consider a moment. "How about if you win, I make Christmas donation to the women's shelter you're collection for. A big donation." No need to tell her, he decided, that the check was already made out and ready to be donated in either case. The incentive would spur her on.

Sure enough her eyes lit up, then turned wary again. "And if I lose…"

"If you lose, then all you have to do is a little Christmas shopping for me. Pick up something for a few of my friends."

"What friends?"

"Oh, I dunno…my female friends."

Now she really looked disapproving…and definitely torn. Matt kept his expression serious with an effort. He asked her last week to pick up some gifts for the women he was currently dating, and she responded with a stiff little speech about "gift-giving being a personal thing" and "not feeling right about doing it for him" and how she was sure "his friends would rather have something he'd chosen himself." He listened and agreed, but heck, he had no idea what to get women, and he hated buying gifts anyway. It would be much better if Mimi just did it for him.

He knew he wasn't actually giving her any choice; the women's shelter was a big deal to Mimi. She really got into stuff like charities and child-care facilities…anything she felt would help make someone's life better always caught Mimi's attention. No way on earth would she be able to refuse a possible donation.

But he asked her anyway, "So what do you say? Just get whatever women like and charge it all on my credit card."

"Fine," she answered, gritting her small white teeth. She pressed her lips together and picked up a pen. She deliberately wrote down a line on her notepad, and even took the time to scribble something in the margin.

She glared at him, then glared at the basket. Jabbing at her glasses, she set her delicate jaw and pushed up the sleeves of her brown sweater. She even wiggled forward to perch at the edge of the chair, tugging down the hem of her brown plaid skirt as it inched above her knees. Settled into position, she lifted her arm again. With a mighty scowl and a jerky flip of her wrist, she released the ball.

The orange foam ball shot straight toward the basket and plopped down…two feet short.

Matt wanted to howl at the frustration on her face. She was stiff as a baseball bat now with her hands clenched into small fists by her sides. But instead of laughing, he shook his head in mock commiseration. "Ah, damn. That's too bad," he said sympathetically. He scooped the ball up from the carpet. "Let's see if I can do any better."

He made a motion of measuring off his shooting range, making sure he doubled the distance Mimi had thrown from. Then with a casual toss, he threw the ball.

He nodded in satisfaction as it sank right in the can. Man, he was good. He glanced at his secretary to see if she fully appreciated his prowess, and his smile disappeared.

Mimi looked sick. Her pale skin had a yellow cast and as he watched, she flinched, then wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, but the words ended on a small gasp. "I just have a small pain in my stomach."

He frowned as she tightened her arms again. "What do you mean pain?" he demanded. "Like appendicitis?"

"No. Really…I'm fine."

"There's a flu bug going around…"

"It's nothing," she insisted, dismissing his concern with an airy wave of her hand.

A second later, however, she clasped that same hand over her mouth, her eyes widening in alarm. Jumping up, she looked frantically at the trash can…still decked out with its silly net…then dashed out the door.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

So what do you think? Do you guys like it? Let me know if you do and I'll continue with this story. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. See ya later! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone! This is a Mimato story. I've always loved Matt and Mimi together and all my fics are about them. For those wondering about Mimi's condition on the previous chapter…well, you just got to keep reading to find out! Hehehe.

I'd like to say thank you to all who have given me a review, and to Edmund, whose review I read on my email.

**Chapter TWO**

When Mimi emerged from the women's restroom a few minutes later, she was feeling much better. She splashed cold water on her face, rinsed out her mouth, and was sure she could make it the rest of the day. But then she saw Matt leaning against the wall outside with his arms crossed, wearing his black overcoat. Her brown coat and scarf were slung over his arm, and he had the scuffed messenger bad she used as a purse clutched in his big hand.

"Okay, let's go," he said briskly, before she could speak. "You're sick and I'm taking you home."

"I'm not sick," Mimi said, automatically reaching for her bag.

He relinquished it, but turned her this way and that as he hooked her arms into her coat and tugged it up her shoulders. Then, taking her arm in a firm grasp, he steered her down the hall toward the elevators.

"Mat…wait! I'm better now," Mimi told him, trying to pull him back.

"Glad to hear it," he replied, but kept walking, pulling her along with him.

When they reached the elevator, he still didn't give her a chance to argue, pushing the button and pulling her inside before she could think of a way to convince him she was all right.

The doors closed and he turned to face her. "You're white as a ghost, Mimi." Ignoring her protests, he slung the scarf around her neck. "I'm taking you home. I don't want you driving yourself."

Mimi pulled down the wool folds of her scarf stacked up over her nose. "But there's no need! Mr. Haoru…"

"Will understand. I left him a message explaining that you weren't feeling well. Since it's Friday, you'll have the entire weekend to rest."

Mimi opened her mouth to protest again, then shut it as she glanced at Matt's face. His tone sounded pleasant enough, but the look in his eyes told her he meant what he said.

Mimi sighed, subsiding back into her scarf. She'd seen that look before, whenever he was working on a deal or a project. Matt was determined to get his way, and argument she made would simply be a waste of time.

She decided to try anyway. "I can take a taxi or the bus. Or maybe Joe will give me a ride home."

He glanced down at her, raising his brows in question. "Who's Joe?"

"Joe Kido, the neighbor who drove me to work this morning."

"What's wrong with your car?" he asked, as the elevator lurched to a stop at the fourteenth floor. The mirrored doors slid open for another passenger.

"I'm not sure," Mimi told him. "It wouldn't start and Joe offered…"

"Why, hello Matt," a sultry voice interrupted.

Mimi looked up. A blonde woman was standing at the open doors, staring at Matt with delight.

His crooked grin appeared. "Well, hello, Nancy," he drawled.

The blond entered the elevator and immediately stood up next to Matt. Like a snake, Mimi decided. A busty one. So this must be one of the female friends Matt was talking about earlier.

Mimi faced forward as the door closed. Beside her, Matt and the woman exchanged pleasantries. Trying to avoid looking in the mirrors surrounding her, Mimi glanced up at the overhead lights, then down at her plain ballet flats. But finally she gave in. She might as well be invisible, she thought, staring at their reflections in the mirrored door.

Matt stood next to her, but he wasn't looking at her; not at all. He fixed his entire attention to the woman on his other side…and the blonde was fixed entirely on him. Which, of course, was no surprise on either case.

The woman looked beautiful in her expensive blue suit, fitted on every curve of her body. High stiletto heels showcased her tiny feet, and a fur hung over her arm. Sleek, sophisticated, and radiating with confidence. And as for Matt…

Mimi studied him, noting how his crisp white shirt made his hair and eyes look brighter. How the tailored lines of his gray suit contrasted sharply with his rugged face. He smiled briefly at the woman and showed his straight teeth. Matt looked…just fine, too.

Mimi looked away from him to stare at her own image. With her frumpy cloth coat, striped scarf, cheap shoes, and her long brown hair hanging down in a tangle, covering her face…she looked like an old lady.

"What are you doing in this part of town?" Matt was asking Nancy.

"I had an appointment with my accountant on the fourteenth floor and thought I'd stop by your office to see if you wanted to have lunch. I haven't heard from you for a while," the woman murmured in a sultry tone, looking up at him from beneath long lashes.

_Ooh, bad move,_ Mimi thought. Matt didn't encourage his dates to visit him at the office. He once told Mimi that it made them territorial. Sure enough, the expression in his eyes cooled. But he answered, "Yeah, I've been pretty busy at work."

The blonde pressed again. "You still have my number, don't you?" She reached out and lightly touched his arm.

Matt lifted a brow. "It's on my speed dial," he assured her.

Mimi tried to turn her sudden snort into a cough. "Sorry," she mumbled, as they both glanced at her in the mirror.

Matt's gaze met hers and she quickly looked away as his eyes narrowed a little.

"This is my secretary," he announced suddenly, as if he just remembered she was in the elevator, too. He put his arm around Mimi's shoulders to turn her toward them. "I think you've spoken with her on the phone. Mimi, Nancy. Nancy…Mimi."

Mimi politely stuck out her hand. The blonde reluctantly grasped it, when Matt added, "I'm afraid I'm going to pass on lunch today. I'm taking Mimi home. She's been sick…vomiting and all that."

Heat swept up Mimi's face as the other woman snatched her hand away. Nancy stepped back, glanced around the mirrored box as if looking for a way out, then jabbed at the panel.

The elevator jolted to a stop. "I need to…ah, get out here," the blonde said, edging around Mimi. With a final, "See you, Matt. Call me!" she disappeared down the hall.

Matt pushed a button. The doors slid shut again. Mimi glared at Matt's innocent look in the mirror, she said icily, "I can't believe you just used me as some kind of blonde repellent."

His eyes crinkled in amusement, but his tone was reproachful as he asked, "Now why would I do something like that?"

"Yes!" Annoyed with his antics, Mimi turned toward the panel. "And I have better things to do than to fool around, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to the office and…"

He caught her hand to prevent her pushing the button just as the elevator shuddered to another stop. The doors slid open on the first floor. Matt latched on her arm. He marched her through the lobby and out of the main entrance into the crisp December air.

Horns blared and traffic roared by on the busy street in front of them. A fake Santa rang his bell with incessant cheerfulness in front of the building next door, making Mimi wince. Matt paused on the sidewalk for a moment to tug her scarf up over her ears, pushing her hands aside when she tried to stop him. Then, satisfied with his efforts of keeping her warm, he took her arm again, urging her toward the parking lot.

Mimi's feet slipped a little on the icy pavement. His grip on her arm tightened to steady her.

"You should have worn your boots," he murmured, glancing disapprovingly at her flats.

Mimi spat out her scarf and raised her chin as far as possible to tell him, "You didn't give me the chance! They're under my desk."

He caught her hand as she slid again, and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Tucking her under his shoulder, he almost carried her across the frozen sidewalk. "And what about your glove?" He raised his brows and gently squeezed her cold fingers with his warm ones for emphasis. "Are those at your desk, too?"

Mimi pressed her lips together. He knew they weren't; he scolded her for not wearing them when she came in this morning. So she decided not to answer that question, concentrating instead on trying to keep her balance.

When they reached his sleek black car, she did try to tell him once again that she could get home without his help, but he ignored her, unlocking the door to stuff her gently but firmly inside.

Knowing there was no changing his mind, Mimi crossed her arms and watched the city roll past the window. When he slid a disc into his CD player, she gave him a sidelong glance. Music pulsed from his speakers, a heavy rock song, and he tapped on the steering wheel to the beat.

Her eyes lingered for a moment on his hands, following the movement of his long fingers. Her gaze slid up to his face, following the sharp angle of his jaw up his cheekbone to his eyes. His dark lashes half shielded his gaze, which were fixed on the road ahead as he cut through traffic. As always, he looked completely confident, sure of where he was going and what he wanted.

She knew she didn't need to give him directions to her apartment. After all, Matt was the one who found it for her. A short time after she became his secretary he condemned her first place as being in a "dangerous" area. He then recommended her present address which he considered much safer. The rent for the apartment was a little more than Mimi wanted to spend, but after listening to his horror stories about her first location for an entire week, she ended up plunking down the money with a minimum fuss.

Obviously pleased with his victory, Matt helped her move. But then he hadn't come around again until the Christmas season, when he turned up on her doorstep with a tree for her. He arrived one last year, too, and Mimi wondered if he planned to do the same this Christmas. She was trying to think of a polite way to ask…without making it sound as if she expected him to buy her a tree…when they pulled up before her building.

Mimi sighed in relief, thankful the short drive was over. Now he could get back to work. She turned to him as she opened her door. "I really appreciate…"

"You sit right there," he ordered, switching off the engine. "I'm taking you up."

Mimi's apartment is on the second floor and as they climbed the stairs, she worriedly tried to remember if she cleaned up that morning…or if she left the place a mess. Probably, the latter, she thought gloomily. She wasn't feeling well this morning, or last night either for that matter.

She paused on the landing with her key in hand, hoping to head Matt off. "Thank you for…"

"Here, give me that," he interrupted, removing the key from her grasp. In less than five seconds he opened the door, nudged her inside, and followed right behind her.

Mimi entered reluctantly. Her gaze darted around as she struggled to remove the scarf Matt tied around her neck. The apartment had an open design with the kitchen, dining and living rooms all combined into one big living are. The place didn't look too bad, she decided, glancing toward the kitchen. She left a couple of cupboard doors open and her breakfast dishes were in the sink, but no big deal.

Relieved, she looked up at Matt to try to thank him again, and caught him staring at her folded laundry piled on a nearby chair. Right on top of the pile was her white cotton, size 34A bra. A hot flush crept up her face. Mimi walked over to the chair, intending to tuck her bra beneath her other clothes. But just as she picked it up, Matt took off again.

"Where's your thermostat?" he asked, striding across the living room. "It's in the hall, isn't it? Let's get the heat up in here."

He disappeared down her hallway, and Mimi hurried after him. She caught up with him by the thermostat located next to her bedroom door…her open bedroom door. Mimi groaned as she glanced inside. Her bed was unmade, her pink pajamas thrown across the sheets and her underwear was on the floor. She yanked the door closed, blocking Matt's view of the unmade bed and the rest of the messy room.

He didn't seem to notice. He adjusted her thermostat to his satisfaction and turned to go back into the living room. Mimi followed, sighing in relief that he was finally heading to the door.

He waited in her living room for her to catch up. When she reached his side, Mimi took a deep breath to restore her composure, and said in as calm a voice as she could manage, "Thank you for driving me home."

"You're welcome," he responded, his tone as solemn as hers. "Do you want to go to bed?"

Mimi gasped, her startled gaze flying to meet his. "No! I mean, yes. I mean…I'll do that…just as soon as you leave."

Unholy amusement lit his blue eyes. Mimi's face burned hotter than ever. Of course he didn't mean the question the way it sounded. As if he was planning to go to bed with her. What was wrong with her today?

Instinctively, she lifted her hands to cover her red cheeks, then yanked them down again as she realized she was still holding her bra. She whipped it behind her back again, shutting her eyes in embarrassment. Matt would tease the heck out of her now…he loved to tease every chance he got…and, heaven knows, she just gave him plenty of ammunition. She lifted her lashed and stared up at him in dread, waiting mutely for him to start.

But he didn't. Maybe it was the apprehension on her face or maybe he took pity on her because he thought she had the flu. Maybe he simply remembered Mr. Haoru was probably waiting back at the office.

Whatever the reason, Matt merely told her, "Well, I'm leaving now, so go climb in between the sheets."

He reached for the doorknob, then paused. He turned back to face her and tilted up her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "And forget about coming to work on Monday if you still feel sick. That's an order, Mimi."

He released her and left. Mimi bolted the door behind him and sagged against it in relief, her skin still tingling from his touch.

**A/N: Hmm…something tells me that Mimi's into her boss. On the next chapter you will find out if Mimi is pregnant or not. If you have any question, please ask. And don't forget to send a review! See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone! We're on a good roll here, don't you think? Thank you for your wonderful reviews. Keep it up!

**Mochi**, thanks for the wonderful review. I'm also a Mimato fan and I'll always be. Yes, I've noticed that there hasn't been much of Mimato stories lately...I guess it's because their season's over and its been years since their time...but as long as I'm here, I'll keep writing Mimato fics!

**RikkuDevil**, yes, I'm showing a different kind of Mimi. Her character now is very special because she kinda reminds me of myself a few years ago.

**BabyBoi16**, keep reading and you'll find out!

**Chapter THREE**

Matt was still chuckling to himself as he strode down the hall to his office. He'd never seen Mimi so flustered. What a kick she could be sometimes, getting all upset and embarrassed simply because she'd left a bra out. Did she think he'd never seen one before?

He forgot about Mimi's amusing modesty, though, when he entered his office to find one of the clients of the company waiting. Mr. Haoru was sitting on the edge of Matt's desk, his broad shoulders hunched as he frowned down at a paper in his hand.

Matt shrugged out of his overcoat, tossing it on the rack by the door, then moved forward to greet the other man. "Mr. Haoru…have you been waiting long? Didn't you get my message?"

"That's why I waited," his client replied, rising to his feet. "How's Mimi?"

"Mimi?" Matt shrugged, faintly surprised by the question. "She's sick, as I said."

The old man looked back down at the paper, and Matt realized it was his own scrawled message that the other was holding. "You say here," he said, "that she has a stomachache."

"She does." Surely Mr. Haoru didn't think Mimi lied simply to go home early? "She wasn't faking, if that's what you think."

"I don't." He dropped the slip of paper down on the desk. He paced to the window…passing the trash can that Matt had left in the middle of the carpet…and stood silently for a long moment, looking out at the view. Then he drew a deep breath, and turned, meeting Matt's eyes.

"What I think," Mr. Haoru said slowly, "is that Mimi might be pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Matt stared at the other man in disbelief. Mimi? _His_ secretary Mimi…pregnant? "Where on earth did you get a crazy idea like that?"

"You said in your note her stomach was bothering her."

"Yeah, so…"

"Has she been tired a lot? Fatigue in the mornings? Has she seemed moody at all?"

Matt paused, his chest tightening. She seemed more serious and distracted lately. Even kind of droopy at times. His voice sharpened, "Yeah, but she's probably picked up that flu bug that's been going around."

The old man frowned. "Did she seem to have any other flu symptoms? A headache? A fever?"

Matt remembered how cool Mimi's hands had felt and the pale color of her cheeks…before she blushed so furiously at her apartment. Now that he thought about it, she hadn't appeared to have any other flu symptoms. Could she be…?

Ridiculous. Hell, what was he thinking?

"That certainly doesn't mean she's pregnant." Exasperated with himself as Mr. Haoru for considering the idea, even for a second, Matt gave a short laugh. "Mimi's not even dating anyone. Who's supposed to have fathered this mythical child."

"Are you sure about that?"

Matt's jaw tightened and his voice lowered to a deceptively even tone. "Are you saying," he asked carefully, "that she'd slept with someone?"

"Hell, no!" the old man looked shocked, then honestly appalled. "I'm just asking if you're sure since she's your secretary." He met Matt's hard gaze, and his own narrowed in response. "So if you're thinking of trying to throw a punch at me, you can just forget it."

Until that moment, Matt hadn't realized he assumed a fighting stance, with his fists clenched and his legs braced aggressively. "Damn." He thrust his hands into his pockets. "Talk to me."

"You never know she might be dating someone. You should know how women act nowadays. Its either you're in or out. Besides, Mimi seems to be a sweet girl. She has that motherly care and I wouldn't wonder if she ever decides to have children," the old man shrugged. "Women right now want to have kids at an early age. My daughter had her first child when she was in her early twenty's. Mimi could do the same."

Matt didn't know what to say. He'd bet anything that his secretary wasn't pregnant. The tight feeling in his chest eased. "Mimi's not pregnant," he said bluntly.

Mr. Haoru swung around. "How do you know? Unless…" He gave Matt a considering glance. "Are you dating her?"

"No, of course not," Matt said, surprised by the question. "She's a nice girl, but not the kind of woman I'd get involved with."

The old man still didn't seem convinced. "You're pretty protective of her."

"I'm not protective…not personally, anyway," Matt told him, growing slightly annoyed. Couldn't a guy be concerned about a woman…about his own secretary…without people getting the wrong impression?

Apparently not, since Mr. Haoru still looked skeptical. So Matt explained, "It's just that her mother died soon after Mimi moved here…and she never lived on her own before. Mimi's, well, she's sweet and kind of naïve. Besides," he added, warming to his subject, "the woman has low self…what?" he demanded, as a smile crossed the other man's face. "Did I say something funny?"

"Not at all," Mr Haoru drawled, not bothering to hide his amusement. "But you must admit coming from you…"

"What do you mean, coming from me?" Matt frowned. "The women I get involved with all know the score up front." He always made sure of that. No way did he want there to be any misunderstandings later on down the road.

"If you're not involved with Mimi, then how can you be so sure she's not pregnant?" the old man asked.

"Because Mimi isn't the kind of woman to do it alone…to raise a child without a father," Matt replied, complete certainty in his voice. "Hell, I've worked with the woman almost every day for three years. She's as traditional as they come. If she wanted a baby, she'd get married first."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm dead sure. She grew up without a father. We talked once about how difficult that can be on a child." At least, Mimi talked about it. Remembering a couple of the heavy-handed foster fathers he lived with after his own mother died when he was twelve, Matt hadn't been quite as convinced.

But the firmness on his tone apparently convinced Mr. Haoru that Mimi wasn't the woman he thought she was. He let the subject go, and they moved onto a discussion about the latest deal Matt was taking over. It was clear, however, that they weren't progressing, and soon Matt suggested that they postpone the meeting until Mimi's return. Since it was Mimi's job to gather the numbers and analyze the data, they would save more time if they waited for her.

Mr. Haoru readily agreed. "We'll set up another meeting then," he said, rising to his feet. "When will she be back?"

"Probably Monday. From what I hear this flu bug doesn't last long," Matt said deliberately, wanting to stress again that Mimi wasn't pregnant.

The old man studied him, an unreadable expression on his face. "Are you sure…"

"I am."

With a final nod of acknowledgment, Mr. Haoru left the office, closing the door behind him.

Matt walked over and sat behind his desk. Leaning back in his chair, he stared at that closed door for a while. Catching sight of the small note the man had left on his desk, Matt absently crumpled it into a ball and tossed it toward the abandoned trashcan. The paper went in. Reaching for another scrap, he crumpled that up, too. Marriage was fine for other people. He supposed a wife could be an asset to a man's career. Especially a rich, well-born, attractive wife with plenty of connections, a category that Nancy fit into nicely.

But he personally had no intention of taking such a drastic step. He took aim at the can again. The second paper ball followed the first. Another clean shot, nothing but net.

Matt frowned as he considered the matter. He knew the woman…heck, he knew her better than anyone. They talked quite a bit over the years; were pretty good friends, as well as boss and secretary. She would never do something like that. It just wasn't her to chase after a man. Mimi would never trap a guy into marriage.

Still, he could understand why Mr. Haoru might have suspected her of wanting a baby. When one of the women brought her newborn into the office a few weeks ago, Mimi's face had lit up like a kid's at Christmas. She fussed and cooed over the little one, and even held it for a while…a rather risky move, in Matt's opinion. Not only was the baby alarmingly tiny, it spit up more than a fountain in the park.

But Mimi didn't mind. Yeah, there was something…not maternal exactly…but definitely nurturing about his secretary. A slight smile curved his lips, and he leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the desk. Hell, she even worried about him at times…that he was working too hard or might be tired. There was a kindness, a gentle way about Mimi that made her seem like the sort of woman who should have a bunch of kids around her knees. Pulling at her with sticky little hands. Clamoring for attention.

Matt grimaced. Talk about a nightmare. But Mimi would handle it…revel in it probably. No doubt she would have a baby some day…far, far in the future. But now? No way. As he told Mr. Haoru, she didn't even date. Whenever he asked her to work late, she never had a moment's hesitation in complying. Besides, they'd been so busy lately, she wouldn't have time to meet a man, even if she wanted to.

Although…Matt frowned, lowering his feet and straightening up again…although it appeared she had met one guy at least. This Joe person. Her neighbor.

He shrugged that off. Just because the guy gave her a ride to work, didn't mean she'd gone out with him. Surely she would have mentioned it if she had.

Restlessly, he looked around for one more piece of paper to throw before he settled down to work. Since his desk was clear except for Mimi's notepad, he pulled that closer to tear off a sheet. But he turned it over, he realized she made some kind of list on it. That figured; Mimi was always making lists. More than once he watched her tick off the items she compiled, smug satisfaction on her face as she made each mark.

To his amusement, he saw that this time she doodled little pictures next to each of the reminders she'd written down. In her small, compressed handwriting she wrote: _Take gifts to women's shelter._ Boxed presents were next to that one, each adorned with an elaborate bow.

Number two was _Buy decorations for company Christmas party_, surrounded by round balls he took to be ornaments.

The third item didn't appear to make much sense. _Don't forget the…_he squinted, trying to make the last two words out…_Barbie bottoms?_ He didn't think so. _Booby battles?_ Nope. He was sure it wasn't that either.

The doodle beside it looked equally confusing, so his gaze dropped to number four on the list. _Buy a special present for Joe._ Matt stared at the happy face beaming beside the words, and his amusement faded. So she was buying presents for the guy, was she? His eyes narrowed. Then she probably was dating him, after all.

His eyes narrowed even more as he scanned the final item, the one she scribbled down before playing basketball. _Buy presents for Matt's women._ What did she mean by that? He thought, irritated by her phrasing. They weren't his women…not specifically, anyway. What did she think he was? Some kind of playboy or something? He might like to play the field, but he wasn't stupid enough to put too many players in the game at once. Besides, they were just friends and nothing more. At least, so far.

And what had she drawn next to the words? He turned the pad this way and that, then picked it up and held it closer, trying to make out the tiny picture. A cowboy with a lasso? Santa with a whip? He stiffened as he realized there were horns on Santa's head. She'd drawn a devil, dammit, with its tail curling around to the front. Ending up in a place no tail had any business to be!

He leaned back, slightly stunned, unable to take his eyes off the offensive little stick figure in the margin. What the hell was this all about? He wondered, his annoyance growing even stronger. Okay, maybe he had virtually forced her to agree to buy the women gifts…but that didn't make him Satan, for heaven's sake! Never would he have believed Mimi could…would…draw something so downright graphic.

But since she had, that made booby battles a definite possibility, he decided, his gaze returning to number three. Both indecipherable words definitely began with B and…Ah, yes! The squiggle next to them was a bottle. Now he had it! _Don't forget the Barbie bottles._ What the…" Damn. That still didn't make any sense.

He studied the words once more. Suddenly, his stomach turned, as if the flu bug scurrying around the office had just attacked with a vengeance. That first word wasn't _Barbie_ but…_Baby_. His jaw tightened as he read the sentence again.

_Don't forget the Baby bottles._

**A/N: So what do you think? Is she or isn't she pregnant? Is Matt right about his secretary or not? Find out on the next chapter!**

**Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone! Here's another chapter for you to read. So far I'm getting good reviews and I thank all of you for keeping me motivated. About Mimi being pregnant...well, you'll find the answer in this chapter.

**Chapter FOUR**

By six that evening, Mimi was feeling much better. The think, chalky pink medicine she forced down had soothed her upset stomach, and a long afternoon nap had done much to soothe her upset nerves.

She even felt well enough when she awoke to straighten the apartment. Once that chore was finished, she took a long hot shower then donned a comfortable sweat suit and slippers to lounge around in.

Feeling clean and cozy, she wandered into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea, sipping it as she stared out the kitchen window. Dusk had already fallen, and lights from nearby houses gleamed through the barren trees and darkness. The view blurred as steam condensed on her glasses. Slipping them off, Mimi laid them on the counter, then realized the window was hazy, too.

She set down her cup. Leaning forward, she reached out to draw a Christmas tree in the mist. The freezing cold pane burned then numbed her fingertip. Outside, snow flakes pelted against the glass in a brief, desperate flurry. But inside her apartment she was warm and safe…and alone.

Her hand dropped. Mimi stared at her drawing as it slowly disappeared into the mist again. She liked being alone, she told herself. She was used to it. Even as a child, she'd been something of an introvert…_my little dreamer_, her mother used to call her. She always felt more content with her books, her own thoughts and daydreams, than hanging out with a crowd.

Of course, she hadn't been completely alone then; she had her mother. Most people had at least some family…parents, siblings, even an aunt or an uncle to both. Or they were married by her age. Most of the other single women at work at least had a lover. She had no one.

But just because a person was alone didn't mean that they were lonely, she reminded herself. She straightened her shoulders and picked up her cup. Take Matt, for instance. Like her, he lost both parents, although he lost them much, much younger than she had. Not that anyone could ever call him an introvert. He enjoyed women…lots of women.

She sipped her tea, the taste warm and bitter on her tongue, as she wondered who he'd be taking out that night. She never met the other women he was currently dating. Still, judging by Nancy…and from the women he dated in the past…Mimi had a pretty fair idea of what they must be like.

For one thing, they were probably richer than she was. And definitely beautiful. Not pretty or cute, but strikingly beautiful, with the polished, sleek appearance of women who had unlimited time and money to spend enhancing their looks.

What would it feel like, Mimi thought, to look like that? To know that when you enter a room, men's heads turned? She sighed, turning to the tap to clean out her cup. She couldn't even imagine it. Men just never responded to her that way. Most of the men she knew treated her like a pal, a buddy, a little sister. Or even a generic mixture of all three. The way Matt did.

No, Matt wasn't aware of her as a woman at all. She rinsed the cup slowly, letting the warm water slow over her cold fingers. So how could she have thought…even for a second…that he was asking her to sleep with him? Wincing in remembered embarrassment, she turned off the tap and set the cup on the drainer. Still, there was no sense worrying about it, she decided in an effort to comfort her self as she dried off her hands. She was sure he'd forgotten all about the incident…forgotten all about her…as soon as he got back to the office. Probably before he even reached his car.

She threw the towel down on the counter. So what if he had? And why was she thinking about him anyway? Probably he hadn't gone on a date at all, but headed to the gym. Matt was always up for a game of basketball to release some of his energy.

Feeling restless herself suddenly, she headed into the living area. This room was her favorite all year round, but she especially liked it during the holidays since it looked so very Christmasy. Forest-green rugs were scattered on the gleaming hardwood floors, and she positioned her overstuffed burgundy couches to face each other in front of the small fireplace, where a fire burned cheerily. She walked over to one of the couches. Pushing aside the teddy bear sitting in her favorite spot, she sat down and picked up her knitting.

She realized she left her glasses in the kitchen. Oh, well. She could see well enough to work. She began knitting. Determined to get over the faint depression that had been plaguing her lately, the soft click and glide of the silver needled providing a familiar accompaniment to her thoughts. She needed to quit thinking about Matt…about work…so much, and get her mind on other things, she decided. Things she enjoyed. Like reading and knitting. She smiled wryly. Although making a sweater for her boss probably wasn't the best way to get him out of her mind. Especially since Matt wouldn't like it if he knew how much work she'd put into it.

Matt didn't like getting gifts, especially anything he considered too personal. Still, Mimi decided to make him the sweater anyway. She made him a scarf last year, and he'd been okay with that. Besides, she enjoyed knitting and had no idea what else to get him for a Christmas gift.

So she'd indulged herself by choosing a merino lamb's wool in a deep, rich blue color to match his eyes. And she selected a fisherman stitch to challenge her skill. She held the garment up to judge her progress, pleased to notice that she only had a few inches left to complete. She should have it done in plenty of time for Christmas. He didn't have to know she made it, how many months it had taken her, she decided. Nor how expensive the yarn had been. She would just let him assume she bought it somewhere, and…

The doorbell chimed, interrupting her thoughts. Sora! She thought immediately, setting her work aside. Her best friend, and neighbor, had gotten in the habit of stopping by in the evenings to chat for a while, and Mimi enjoyed the visits, too. It made the long winter evenings pass more quickly.

Delighted at the prospect of company, Mimi opened the door with a smile of welcome on her face, shivering a little as the cold air rushed into the warm room.

Her smile slowly faded, and she pushed the door almost closed again, sheltering behind it. A man was standing on her unlit landing. His face was in profile, his shoulders braced against the sleet as he glanced back at something behind him. For a moment, she didn't recognize him.

But then he turned, and the light from the room behind her slanted across the hard angles of his face and lit up his intent eyes.

Mimi's heart skipped a beat, then picked up again at a faster pace. What was he doing here? He looked…menacing somehow. But that was probably because of his evening beard. The dark stubble shaded his lean cheeks and chin, making him look a gangster from an old black-and-white movie. The effect was heightened by his wet hair, which he slicked back off his forehead with a careless hand. Snowflakes glistened in the thick dark strands, and on the shoulders of his black overcoat.

For once his eyes looked serious…angry almost. But why would that be? Had something gone wrong at work?

"Matt?" she said uncertainly.

"Yes, it's me." She looked surprised to see him, Matt noticed. He could understand that. He was pretty surprised himself that he ended up on her doorstep this evening.

He stared down at her as she stood half-hidden by the door, her slight figure silhouetted by the light behind her. All day he told himself he wasn't going to come over here again…that he wasn't going to ask her a damn thing. Because even after seeing those baby bottles on her list, he still didn't believe Mimi was the pregnant. That she'd deliberately get pregnant like that.

But then he realized that maybe it hadn't been deliberate. What if some guy had taken advantage of her? Gotten her into trouble? What if she accidentally got pregnant that way?

The more he thought about it, the more the evidence added up. She'd been sick this morning…and admitted she'd been ill all week. She'd also been awfully anxious not to let him into her apartment. Why, she practically raced to her bedroom to pull the door close. He thought at the same time she was embarrassed to have him see her clothes lying around, but maybe what she'd really been trying to prevent was him seeing someone else's clothes in there. Like a man's shirt. Or shoes. Or pants. That seemed definitely possible.

But even more compelling was the feeling he'd been having lately; the one that until today he chalked up to his imagination. The feeling that Mimi was hiding something from him.

She wasn't as confiding as she'd been when they first started working together. More and more often, she'd have a shuttered, closed expression on her face when she looked at him. As if she had a secret she was determined not to share.

Not, Matt reminded himself, that it was any of his business if Mimi didn't want to tell him about her personal life. She might be more than most women he knew, but she was still an adult, capable of making her own decisions…stupid though they might be.

Like unlocking her door without a moment's hesitation. That wasn't any of his business either, yet he couldn't help asking, "Don't you think you should check first to see who's out here before opening your door?"

"I usually do," Mimi said, tucking back a strand of hair that had fallen along her cheek. "But I was expecting someone."

Joe…Matt thought to himself. Not that it was any of his business who she hung out with on her time off, of course. Not at all.

"Is there something wrong? Do you want to come in?"

He glanced down at her again. She was staring up at him with a puzzled, slightly worried expression. "Did you come over for anything special?" she added.

"I just stopped by to see how you were doing."

Her face lit up with shy pleasure, and she hugged the door a little closer. "I'm fine now. I don't feel sick at all anymore."

"That's great." Matt shoved his hands into his pockets. "Glad to hear it."

But he didn't feel glad. If she had the flu, she should still have the flu, damn it! But morning sickness…

Not wanting to complete the thought, he pulled a folded sheet of paper from his pocket and held it out. "I also came to give you these notes from the meeting. Thought they'd help bring you up to speed on what's happening."

"Oh. Thank you." Some of Mimi's pleasure at his unexpected visit dimmed a bit. Of course he hadn't come just to see her; Matt was a busy man. It made sense he'd also bring some work for her.

She accepted the paper, and when he made no move to leave, asked hesitantly, "Do you want to come in while I read this?"

No, he didn't want to come in. He'd hand her the notes…which were strictly company business…then leave. The storm was getting worse and driving would be a bitch as it was. He wanted to get on home.

"All right. Just for a moment." He stepped inside her tiny foyer.

"Let me take your coat."

He turned toward the living room as he shrugged it off. Nothing suspicious in there. Knitting needled hung from the blue sweater she tossed over a corner of the couch…a man's sweater judging by the size of thing.

She folded his coat over a nearby chair, and clasped her hands together in front of her. "Would you like some tea?"

Tea? Matt hated tea. "Okay."

He followed her into the kitchen. He leaned against the table, crossing his arms as he scrumptiously scanned her counters in search of a baby bottle. None were in sight. "Did you rest at all?" he asked idly.

"All afternoon." She opened a cupboard.

He glanced over to see if any bottles were on the shelves, and for the first time, really noticed what she was wearing. His eyebrows lifted in surprise.

Never before had he seen her dressed so casually. The gray sweat suit she had on was faded and worn, but it also looked soft and touchable. And he'd bet she wasn't wearing a bra under that baggy top…no, she wasn't, he noted, the suspicion confirmed as she stretched, reaching for a canister on the shelf. The movement caused the thin fleece of her top to press against her chest, revealing the small, tight peaks of her nipples.

"Green tea or chamomile?"

"Huh?" His gaze jerked up to meet hers.

She tilted her head and wiggled the canister at him. "Which tea would you prefer?"

_Neither_. "Either."

She pulled out a tea bag, then turned toward the stove to get the kettle, her long hair swinging gently with the movement. It looked damp, as if she showered recently, and as she passed by him, he smelled the crisp, soapy scent of her shampoo.

He watched her as she solemnly dipped the bag into the cup of hot water she just poured. Her pale skin looked transparent, flawless…like that of a baby. Not wearing her glasses made her look younger too. More vulnerable. Almost naked somehow.

A muscle tightened in his jaw. Was this how she dressed when that Joe guy came over? Didn't she know any better? Clothes like that give a man all sorts of ideas. Made him think how easy it would be for her to kick off those furry slippers as he carried her to bed. Or about cuddling her on his lap and pulling off those droopy pants. Hell, they were so loose they'd probably fall down on their own without much trouble. A man might be tempted to slide his cold hands beneath the soft gray fleece to stroke the warm, smooth skin of her flat stomach. Or higher yet to cup the slight curves of her breasts, to gently tease those enticing nipples into an even greater response.

Yeah, he'd bet that Joe character had thoughts just like that every time he looked at her, Matt thought. His gaze swept over her again and his jaw clenched. The bastard.

Seeing the disapproval on Matt's face, Mimi shifted uneasily. Tension radiated from his tall figure, making her oddly nervous. She wasn't sure exactly what was wrong…but one thing she did know: He sure didn't like the way she was dressed. The stern expression on his face as he looked her up and down made that more than clear. He was probably used to women greeting him at their doors wearing evening gowns or lingerie. Or, at least, a decent blouse and pants. Certainly not in scruffy old sweats.

Feeling awkward, she set the tea bad aside, and handed him the cup. "Maybe I should change…"

"You're fine the way you are," he said, almost curtly, as he accepted his tea. "I'm only going to stay a minute."

So, Matt thought, hiding a grimace as he sipped the pale green liquid. For him…someone she'd known for almost three years…she felt she had to change. But for Joe…

None of your business, buddy, he reminded himself. _Not your business at all._

He set his cup down on the table. "Go ahead and check over the notes," he told her. "I should get on my way."

**A/N: **What do yout think of this one? There's actually a continuation of their conversation in the next chapter. So keep reading!

**Glittery-Bubbles:** Hi! Wow, it's so good to hear from you again. Thanks to your reviews. It brought a smile to my face. LOL! Hope you're doing well. Yes, I'm taking a break from SJ right now...writer's block...hehehe. Anyways, I thought I owe you guys a lot since I haven't been around for a quite a while. Hopefully I'll be done with this before November...unless I stretch it to December in time for the holidays. LOL! Keep in touch and keep reading.

**Hellody:** Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like all my Mimato fics and you enjoy reading them. I'll be here for a while, so expect to see more Mimato stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone! Once again, I'd like to thank you for your wonderful reviews. Sorry it took a while for me to update this time, I've been busy with homework and stuff. I have an exam coming up this week so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update more, but I'll do my best.

Anyways, some of you have been wondering if Mimi is pregnant. Well, the answers are in this chapter! Please don't forget to give a review. I'd really appreciate it. By the way, this is a continuation from chapter four.

**Chapter FIVE**

She nodded and began to unfold the paper he'd given her. Matt's gaze lingered on the pale curve of her cheek and the fringe of her dark lashes as she stared down at the few lines he'd written there. Then she glanced up at him, a question in her caramel brown eyes as they met his. "There's not very much here."

"Yeah, I know." He'd been lucky to come up with that much, the meeting had been so short. He started talking, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. "But I figured you'd want to be informed…"

_Never mind that there wasn't too much yet to be informed about._

"…so I recorded…"

_Made up._

"…our notes. Then, I decided you'd probably prefer to see them today, rather than waiting until Monday. So, I cruised over…"

_Through a brewing blizzard_.

"…to give them to you. That's the reason I'm here. The only reason…a business reason," he stressed. "And to find out how you are, of course," he added, suddenly remembering his previous inquiry.

Mimi blinked. She certainly never heard of Matt ramble on like that before. "Have you been drinking?"

"Of course not!" He glared at her. "Nothing but this darn tea you gave me. Why would you ask something like that?"

"No reason," Mimi said noncommittally. She glanced down at the paper again. "I'm not sure what this says. Your handwriting is a little hard to read."

"You should talk," he muttered, regarding her list in his office.

Mimi's head snapped up. "What did you say?"

Matt stayed silent, content to give her his most skeptical expression.

"My writing is very readable," she said defensively.

"Yeah, right," he said in a bored tone.

Mimi stared at him. What was wrong with him? He never complained about her handwriting before. "Is that all you wanted to give me?" she asked stiffly.

"Yeah, I'd better go."

She readily picked up his coat from the chair and handed it to him. He draped it over his arm as he said, "Oh, yeah. You haven't forgotten you promised to take care of the decorations for the company Christmas party, have you?"

"No, I haven't forgotten."

Still, he lingered without making any move to leave. "I guess you'll be pretty busy, especially since we have that business trip coming up in a couple of weeks."

"I probably will."

He fixed his intent, narrowed gaze on her as he added, "I hope the trip won't interfere with…your social life."

"It won't," she assured him, slightly surprised by the remark and the edge of sarcasm in his voice. Since when did Matt care about her social life?

But it seemed Matt cared about a lot of things she didn't suspect. "How's Joe?" he suddenly demanded.

"Joe's fine," Mimi answered, bewildered by the change of topic.

"I don't see how you have time to see anyone," he growled, "when we've been so busy at work."

Ah, now she understood. Mimi's annoyance eased. Matt must be acting so strangely because he was tired. He admitted this morning to feeling a little stressed. He probably worked too hard today…especially without her there to help him.

The thought that he needed her made her feel soft inside. "Yes, we have been busy," she agreed. "You'd better get home and rest."

Matt stared at the slight smile on her lips. Okay, fine. So she wasn't going to tell him…in fact, she was kicking him out of her apartment. Well, that was great, because he didn't want to know. He swung around toward the door. He wasn't going to get involved; he didn't need this hassle. It wasn't any of his business and he didn't really care.

He had his hand on the doorknob when something registered…something he glimpsed from the corner of his eye. He glanced back for a second look.

What he'd taken to be a bundle of yarn was actually a bear. A stuffed, furry brown bear almost hidden by the sweater she'd been working on. That was it. The final straw.

He tossed his coat over the chair again. He swung around to face her. "Okay, Mimi, you might as well tell me everything. I know what you've been trying to hide."

Mimi stared at him. She felt the blood drain from her cheeks. "You do?" Her stomach clenched. She wrapped her arms around her waist, trying to ease the odd sensation.

His gaze dropped to her stomach, covered protectively by her arms, and his expression hardened. He nodded curtly. "It wasn't hard to figure out once I'd put all the facts together."

A painful flush rose, burning up her neck to her face. "It wasn't?"

"No."

How humiliating. Mimi stared miserably down at her slippers, not knowing what to say, wishing he would just leave. But it seemed Matt still wasn't through.

He turned and strode toward the couch where her knitting lay abandoned. His voice emerged on a low growl as he added, "Especially after I saw this damned…"

_Sweater_, Mimi thought, shutting her eyes in despair.

"Bear!"

Mimi's eyes popped open…just in time to see Matt pounce on poor Teddy. He snatched it up and gave the little stuffed animal a savage shake.

Mimi's mouth dropped open…then snapped shut. "What are you doing?" she asked, thrown off balanced by his strange actions. And as his words registered, "And what does that have to do with anything?"

Matt was glaring down at Teddy, but he spared her a glance to say. "C'mon, Mimi. I know who this bear is for."

Mimi frowned in confusion. "That's my bear. I bought it over a year ago."

"You did?" His eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I like them, of course. Everyone likes teddy bears."

Everyone, apparently, except Matt. He shook Teddy at her as he demanded, "So you didn't but it for the baby?"

"What baby?"

"Your baby!" he roared. "The one we've been talking about."

Matt paused…she looked completely bewildered. Tossing the bear back on the couch, he put his hands on his hips, determined to get to the bottom of things. "Damn it, Mimi are you pregnant…or aren't you?"

She gasped. "Of course I'm NOT pregnant!"

"You're not?"

"No. Is that what you thought?" Relief flickered across her face. "Whatever made you think I was going to have a baby?"

"You were sick this morning…and then you felt better." Matt raked a hand through his hair as she just stared at him, obviously waiting for him to continue. "And then there was the bear…and…" he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out another paper "…and this!"

He thrust the crumpled sheet at her. Mimi accepted it gingerly. It looked as if it had been crushed by his fist it was so wrinkled and wadded up. She spread it open and glanced down. Heat rose in her cheeks again as she recognized the list she made in his office that morning. "Oh, I'd forgotten about this."

"I thought you had," Matt said in grim triumph. He jabbed at one of the items with his finger. "Let's hear you explain this away, if you can."

Mimi's face burned hotter, but she decided to give it a shot. "Well, as you probably figured out, the devil represents you. And I drew the tail around to the front like that because…"

"Not that!" Matt snatched the paper away. "I meant item number three. The one about the baby bottles!"

"Baby?…Oh." The puzzled crease in her brow smoothed out as realization dawned. "those are for the women's shelter. The director asked if I would pick some up."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." Mimi repeated, her relief turning to amusement at the blank look on his face. That seemed to blow a little steam out of his engine.

Matt frowned down at the paper. That made sense; so much sense he didn't know why he hadn't seen it for himself. He tried to find an excuse for his misunderstanding. "If the bottles were for the women's shelter, then why didn't you put them down after the first item when you mentioned it?" he demanded.

Mimi shrugged. "I don't know. My mind was jumping around, I guess. But obviously not as much as yours has been. Why on earth would a little thing like that make you think I'm going to have a baby?"

The dry tone on her voice, the amusement in her eyes, made Matt feel foolish. "That wasn't the only reason," he defended himself. "Mr. Haoru was the one who started it off, saying something that you might have a lover and gotten yourself pregnant…"

Mimi's eyes had gone wide again. "Mr. Haoru said what?!"

"I know, it's ridiculous…"

Mimi stiffened. Ridiculous?

"…Although I have to admit, for a second I had that crazy idea, too." He shook his head. "But I know you would never fool around like that, and besides, you're not…" He paused. "Well, I mean you aren't…"

She pressed her lips together. "I'm not what?"

"The, ah, kind of woman that would go on…dates."

Hurt bloomed in Mimi's chest, replacing the relief that she'd been feeling. "So what you're saying is that no man would be interested in a woman like me," she said.

Matt gave her a sharp glance. _Did she want attention from guys? _He didn't like the thought, not at all. Mimi with a man? No way.

"So, if you thought that I was pregnant, then who was supposed to have done the dastardly deed?'

Joe Kido leaped to the forefront of Matt's mind, but he kept his mouth shut. If Mimi hadn't considered Joe as a lover, then why put the idea in her head? Matt didn't care for the man…never had and never would. Never mind that he'd never met him. He just had a feeling that Joe would be bad news for Mimi.

"Oh, I don't know," he said vaguely, not wanting to delve into the subject too deeply. "Accidents happen. All it takes is one careless night and…"

Mimi stared at him as his voice trailed off again. After working with her for three years, didn't he know her any better? Didn't he realize she would never do something like that? Or how insulting it was for him to even suggest it? Did he even care?

No, of course not. Yamato Ishida didn't really care how she felt, not at all. "So you think I'm the kind of woman who had one-night stands?"

Matt's head whipped up at her dangerously quiet tone. His gaze locked with hers. "Hell, no," he said, backpedaling rapidly, amazed at how upset…even angry…she suddenly looked. Mimi never got angry. Oh, she gets pissed sometimes over the state of the economy or the environment…and world hunger really gets her going…but she never lost her temper. At least not with him

He was used to teasing her, making her laugh…riling her up a little, sure…but not to the point where she looked like she was ready to come after him.

"I don't think that at all. But you don't know how men are, how they think…and I do," he explained in an effort to placate her. "I just figured that since you're kind of naïve, and you haven't dated much…some jerk might have taken advantage of that."

Too bad Mimi didn't look placated. Her eyes narrowed…as if she was sighting down a rifle at him. A bad sign. She unclenched her hands…a good sign…but then crossed her arms over her breast. Not so good.

"I see," she said. "So what you really think is the only reason a man would date me is for sex."

"I don't think that!"

"So, I'm not the kind of woman men want to have sex with?"

"Of course not…"

"How dare you!"

"I mean, yes…no. Damn, I don't know what I mean anymore." Matt raked his hand through his hair.

"At least you admit you don't know what you're talking about," she concluded in a silky, condescending voice.

Matt wasn't used to arguing with Mimi, and he certainly wasn't accustomed to seeing disdain in her gentle eyes, hearing sarcasm in her soft voice when she spoke to him. "What's wrong with you tonight?" he demanded.

"What wrong with _me_?" Her eyes blazed with hurt and anger. "You come over here, on a day when I've been sick. Call me naïve and insult me in ten different ways…sticking your nose into something that is none of your business…and you have the gut to ask me what's wrong?"

Her pale face was bleak and set. She picked up his coat and held it out to him. "I think you'd better go."

Matt stared at her, amazed as if a kitten had suddenly turned into a tiger. "But, Mimi…"

She thrust his coat into his arms, refusing to even look at him again. She pulled the door open wide, letting the freezing cold blow in, showing him the way out. "Just go!"

So, with a heavy sigh, Matt left.

**A/N: Mimi's not pregnant. I repeat, Mimi's not pregnant. And Matt is in so much trouble. So watch out for the next chapter. Please keep reviewing.**

**cancercute: **Now you know Mimi is NOT pregnant. Thanks for the review. Keep it up!

**BabyBoi16:** Your conclusions were pretty good, but Mimi's not pregnant. There's more to come though, especially in the end, so keep reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews you've been giving. As most of you know, Mimi is not pregnant, and Matt is in big trouble. This chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy reading. And don't forget to review. Thanks!

**Chapter SIX**

Mimi shut the door and locked it. Then she walked into her living room and sank down onto the couch. She hugged herself, fighting back the tears burning in her eyes, refusing to let them fall. No way was she going to break down now. She had plenty of practice controlling her emotions; doing so had become almost second nature to her over the past two years.

Even since the day she'd fallen in love with Matt. Even at the time she'd known it was stupid to let it happen. Matt wasn't the kind of man she'd ever dreamed of loving someday. She thought she'd choose somebody like her father…a quiet, handsome man, who hadn't been ambitious in the least, but whose life revolved around his wife and little daughter.

Matt was exceptionally handsome. And he was ambitious; relentlessly so. The takeovers he orchestrated were ruthless and swift, usually completed before the other company quiet knew what was happening. He was perfect for the position he held at the company…but not as the kind of man to dream about. Mimi had been aware of that from the moment she'd met him.

But then Matt had shown up at her door with a tree on her very first Christmas in the city. Her very first Christmas alone. She looked into his teasing blue eyes, seen that dazzling smile on his face as he pushed his way into her apartment with that pine tree, and she'd fallen in love for the first time in her life.

And once she started sliding down that slippery slope, it had been impossible to stop. All day she just kept falling…swept away by the intent expression on his lean face as he'd hung tinsel on the tree, on silver strand at a time; charmed by the care with which he handled the antique glass ornaments she inherited from her mother. Comforted by the way he hugged her to his hard, warm chest when grief had briefly overcome her and a few tears had escaped to trail slowly down her cheeks.

He'd let her cry…then teased her into laughing again. When he discovered she didn't have a topper for the tree, he created one himself out of red paper cup. He made coffee so strong her hair almost stood on end, and sugar cookies so underbaked they were practically still dough. The day had been filled with the scent of pine, twinkling lights, the sound of laughter and the soft silence of snowflakes falling outside the window; with the warmth of the fire burning cheerily in the hearth and the taste of hot chocolate and peppermint. Memories of Christmas…and of Matt.

When the day was over and he left, Mimi told herself that she only imagined that he'd taken her heart with him. A combination of the holidays and emotions. She worked to bury her feelings deep inside, and for months at a time, she managed to pretend he was just her boss. A great guy to work for. A friend.

But everyday lately seemed to be getting harder to hide her feelings. Her stomach would twist in knots at an unexpected smile or a touch of his hand. She worried constantly about giving herself away; had even thought tonight that he guessed her secret. Thank goodness he hadn't. She knew Matt wasn't interested in her that way. Although, until their argument, she hadn't realized he thought she had no sexual appeal for any man at all.

She swallowed hard, hugging herself tighter…then stiffened as a knock sounded at the door. Pain shot through her. _Oh, please, couldn't he just go away?_ She couldn't face Matt again tonight.

But a second later, a feminine voice called, "Mimi? Are you all right?" and she realized in relief it wasn't Matt coming back to torment her unknowingly. It was Sora.

Usually Mimi lover having her neighbor stop by to visit. She first met her at the women's shelter Sora, a cosmetologist, had been demonstrating makeup techniques to help some of the women prepare for job interviews. The two had quickly become friends…so much so, that when the apartment next door had become vacant a month ago, Mimi told Sora who immediately snapped it up.

Although Sora's quirky outlook on life always made her fun to be around, Mimi wasn't up to having fun tonight. Yet, when her friend called her name again with increasing concern in her voice, Mimi knew she couldn't just ignore her, with a sigh, she went and opened the door.

Sora took one look at her face, then gently brushed her aside and marched in. She carried one huge tote bag slung over one slim shoulder as she followed Mimi to the couch.

Mimi sat down, gesturing to Sora to do the same. Sora shed her bag, her amber coat and orange silk scarf onto the floor, then sat next to her.

"Okay, what's going on here? Who was that man and why did he make you cry?" Sora demanded.

"I'm not crying." Mimi defiantly swallowed the lump in her throat. "That was just my boss…Matt."

"Did he fire you?" Sora rummaged in her bag and pulled out a package of tissues.

"No, of course…"

"Hit on you then?" Sora interrupted. Without waiting for an answer, she added grimly, "I just knew he was going to do that someday."

Mimi accepted the tissue Sora held out. "Well, he didn't." A small, bitter laugh escaped her. "In fact, you couldn't be more wrong. If anything he did the opposite."

Sora's perfectly plucked eyebrows arched higher. "He refused to go to bed with you?"

"Yes…well, no." Mimi blew her nose. "That is, the subject didn't come up…but if it had, he would have."

"So why did he come here?"

"Because he thought I was pregnant."

Sora gasped, pressing a startled hand against her chest. "With his baby?"

"No! Of course not."

"He thought it was someone else's?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, I'm not pregnant," Mimi said in exasperation. "He just thinks I'm naïve and I don't know anything about men, and that something might have happened. He sounded as if…as if the only reason a man would ever go out with me, was if he was desperate for sex. Very desperate."

Sora had no trouble at all deciphering the main point of that confusing statement. "That jerk!"

"Oh, he didn't intend to hurt me," Mimi admitted. "Matt's not like that. In fact, I'm almost positive he feels a certain amount of…affection for me. He's always teasing me, the way he would a little sister. I'm the one who deluded myself into thinking he'd ever consider me more than that."

"And why shouldn't he? You're a wonderful woman."

Mimi gave her friend's hand a gentle squeeze of thanks, but shook her head, smiling wryly. "I certainly can't compete with the women he goes out with. They're stunning…as well as sophisticated. Never mind having figures like…Victoria's Secret models."

"Big breasts, huh?" Sora said bluntly. She ignored Mimi's remarks about the women's attractiveness to ask the question that interested her more. "What do you mean _women_? As in plural? What is this guy? Some kind of player?"

"No. Not exactly. At least…I know he's not honest with the women he dates. He lets them know he doesn't believe in love."

"But I bet every one of them thinks she'll be the one to change his mind," Sora said shrewdly.

"Probably," Mimi agreed dispiritedly. How could she doubt it? Hadn't she secretly had the same hope? And he hadn't even been dating her.

"He's a player, all right," Sora was saying, conviction in her voice. "And smart enough to know there's safety in numbers. Well, then forget about the man. He doesn't deserve a woman like you."

A wave of misery welled up in Mimi. "No," she agreed. "He deserved someone who's sophisticated and beautiful. The kind of woman he enjoys going around with."

"Mimi Tachikawa, you stop that right now," Sora scolded, her eyes flashing. "You're beautiful…"

"Oh, sure…"

"Yes, you are. But until you get one person to believe it, no one else will."

Mimi blew her nose again, thinking that over. "You mean Matt?" she asked hesitantly, glancing at her friend over the top of her tissue.

"Goodness, no, I don't mean Matt! Didn't I just tell you to forget the man? I mean you!"

"Me? But I'm not beautiful." Mimi didn't want to make Sora angry, but they needed to face reality here.

Sora appeared unwilling to do that. "Oh?" she demanded. "What makes you say that?"

"Because I'm so…unnoticeable."

Sora gave her clothes a disparaging glance. "So quit wearing clothes that resemble a mud puddle. Get something with color, something that highlights your wonderful skin tone. And tighter, more form-fitting to show off your figure. Most women would just about die to be as slender as you are. Show a little bit of skin. Not to mention those long legs of yours."

"But to be built like me."

Sora rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Just because your breasts aren't huge…"

"That's an understatement."

"…doesn't mean your figure is bad. Your legs are long and slim, you have a tiny waist, and your stomach is flat. You've been blessed, girl." She studied Mimi's face, saying earnestly, "Don't you see? The way you feel about yourself affects the way you think and dress and react to other people…and how they react to you. You shouldn't want to be someone else…not even the kind of woman you think some man might want. You have to be the kind of woman _you_ want to be."

Mimi knew all that, of course. It was the same talk she heard Sora give a dozen times at the shelter. But she never applied it to herself…had never even considered it. "I am the kind of woman I want to be," she protested.

"Are you?" Sora demanded. "I don't think you think about yourself much at all. Do you like gray?" she asked, looking pointedly at Mimi's sweat suit.

"No, not really…"

"And wearing your hair long?"

Mimi fingered the strands hanging over her shoulders. "No. It's just easier…"

"Forget easy. Do you like the way it looks?"

"No," Mimi said…and realized she'd been tired of her hairstyle for ages. "I think it would look better if it's shorter with long layers. But I'm always so busy with work and helping at the shelter and…" Her voice trailed off.

"And sitting at home dreaming about your boss." Sora's voice was stern, but the expression in her eyes was gentle as she said, "You have to stop it, Mimi. If you don't, you may end up just being one of Matt's women. Do you really want that?"

No, she didn't want that. As much as she hurt now, she knew that to belong to Matt however briefly and then have him move on would hurt a thousand times more. "So how do I fight it?"

"You might have to quit focusing on the man so much, quit thinking about him all the time, and start going after the kind of man you do want."

"Visualization," Mimi said automatically. "Athletes do it. We use it all the time at work. You visualize what you want, then imagine it happening." Her mouth turned down wryly. "Matt is really good at it."

"Well, you can learn to be good at it, too," Sora said stoutly.

Mimi wasn't sure about that, but she did know one thing. She couldn't go on like this, pining after a man who didn't want her. Wasting her life sitting around hoping that Matt would fall in love with her…and only her…someday. He'd never fallen in love with any of the extraordinary women he dated, so why did she imagine he'd fall in love with her? Thinking he'd ever return her regard had been sheer make-believe on her part.

Especially since she now knew what he really thought of her. That she wasn't beautiful or intelligent enough to interest a man…a man like Yamato Ishida. That she was the kind of woman who was so desperate for male attention, she'd consider having a one-night stand.

Hurt pride stiffened her spine. Sora was right. She needed to change her way of thinking. Change herself. Go after what she wanted. Find a man who wanted the same things in life that she did. A home. A family. And most of all, love.

"You're right…about Matt, about everything," she told Sora, then glanced down at her sweat suit with a grimace, remembering Matt's expression when he'd seen her in it. "And here's no better place to start than with a new wardrobe."

Sora clapped her hands together. "Atta girl! You and I have some shopping and some cutting and some papering to do this weekend."

Energized by the mere thought, Sora rose to her feet and discovered she'd been sitting on something. "Oh, goodness…what's this?" she asked, picking up the sweater Mimi had been knitting. She held it up…then glanced silently at Mimi.

But Mimi didn't meet her eyes; her gaze was fixed on the garment in Sora's hand. Mimi thought again how well the dark blue color would become Matt. How warm it would keep him during the cold winter.

She reached out and took the sweater from Sora. Stroking the soft, thick wool, she thought of the hours, the weeks, the months she'd worked on it.

"Are you going to give it to him?" Sora asked quietly.

Mimi shook her head. "No," she said calmly. "I'm not."

She slipped her needles out of their loops and tugged at the strands of wool. Steadily, she began unraveling her stitches, winding the yarn back into a ball.

She glanced at her friend and forced a smile. "So, while I do this, why don't you show me what you've got in that bag of tricks of yours?"

**A/N: **Do you think it's about time that Mimi gets a makeover? Good thing Sora is there to help her with her self-esteem. Oh yeah, if you remember the part with Mimi's memories of Christmas…well, those are actually mine, except for the sad part of course. I just love Christmas and those memories I truly cherish. Do you have any good memories of Christmas?


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Everyone! Thank you again for the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming. I'm sorry to say this but I'm going to be the busy for the next few weeks because I need to catch up with my school work and I have to study for two exams. I'll be updating maybe one or two chapters every week. So I hope that's still good news for you.

**Chapter SEVEN**

Matt arrived at work at a ridiculously early hour on Monday morning. He hadn't slept well the night before…or all weekend, in fact.

As a kid, he often had a hard time sleeping. At times he'd been wise to be wary. But as he grew older, tougher and wiser, it wasn't wariness that plagued him at night but restlessness. He'd slip out into the darkness and roam the streets, trying to ease some of his intense physical energy with a pickup game of basketball. Or with a wiling girl who had energy to burn up, too.

These days, he used the dark, sleepless hours to work on business projects. He found that to be as good a remedy as any…and definitely beneficial to his career. Yeah, he'd never been one to sleep much, Matt thought. But he couldn't remember the last time guilt had kept him awake.

Remorse…unfamiliar and uncomfortable…surged through him. He pushed aside the report he'd been writing and leaned back in his chair. All weekend he thought about Mimi, wondered if he should call and try to apologize once again for inadvertently insulting her. But finally he reached the conclusion he should give her some time alone to get over the hurt he inflicted. He decided to make his apology when she came into work. On neutral ground, so to speak.

Restlessly, he checked his watch. She should be arriving soon. He hoped she wasn't still upset; he hadn't meant to make her feel bad. As he told Mr. Haoru, Mimi was sweet…but way too sensitive, he decided. After she forgave him, he'd mention…tactfully, of course…that she should work on that a bit.

He reached for his repost again to get back to work himself and knocked his gold pen to the floor. He bent to pick it up and finally located it under his desk. He stretched to grab it…and paused.

Framed in the opening beneath his desk, he could see a pair of legs approaching…long, shapely feminine legs that tapered down to slender ankles and small feet clad in stiletto high heels. Curious to view the rest of the package, he jerked up…and banged his head on the edge of his desk.

Stars sparkled. He winced, his eyes squeezing shut. "Damn!" he muttered, rubbing at the sore spot.

"Are you all right?" a soft voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm…Mimi?"

"Um-hmm."

Matt opened his eyes…and felt his jaw drop. He snapped it shut, but continued to stare at the woman standing before him. He wondered exactly how hard he whacked his head anyway?

"Mimi?" he repeated…because he could hardly believe it. She looked so…un-Mimilike. "What did you do to yourself?"

"I made a few changes."

She certainly had. His gaze moved over her, cataloging those changes, as she walked over to her chair. The change from the drab, loose tops she usually wore to a pink sweater that clung to her slender figures, revealing the high, delicate curves of her breasts. The black wool skirt that clung to her slim hips and hiked up above her knees as she sat down and crossed her legs. Not to mention those killer black shoes with the heels high enough to give her a nosebleed from the change in altitude.

And the differences didn't stop there.

"You're not wearing your glasses," he said, as if she didn't know.

She nodded, clasping her hands on the papers and pad she was holding on her lap. "I have on contacts. I've had them for a while now, but I've never worn them to work because they make my eyes water so much. But Sora thinks I look better without my glasses, so I'm trying to get used to them."

And she was damn right, Matt thought. Without the dark frames overpowering her small face, her eyes looked bigger and brighter…maybe because they were watering, as she'd said. But their caramel-brown color looked different, too. Smokier, somehow, and edged by lashes that were surprisingly long and dark and thick.

"I suppose Sora suggested the haircut, too," he said dryly.

He watched her hair swing gently as she nodded. Instead of hanging straight down, her hair looks shorter and fuller with soft curls. Shiny and thick, with unexpected streaks of honey gleaming among the rich brown strands. It had a tousled look. As if she'd run her fingers through it as she climbed out of bed.

The style definitely suited her, he admitted grudgingly, reluctant to give her any credit. Her cheekbones appeared more pronounced. The clean, delicate line of her jaw was revealed, and her mouth…Matt's gaze lingered on her mouth. Her new lipstick made her mouth look fuller, poutier. Moist and soft. Enticingly kissable.

With an effort, he looked away from her lips. Yeah, she changed all right. The only familiar thing about her was the serious, resolute expression she was wearing. She seemed to have her game face on.

She pressed her lips together. "Matt…"

"Yeah?" He shifted restlessly, letting his gaze run over her again. Altogether, she looked more polished, more together and definitely more sophisticated. Yet contradictorily, she also looked more rumpled somehow. Looser. Softer. Sexier. The kind of woman he could imagine sprawled across his bed, her creamy skin flushed with the afterglow of…_Whoa, there, buddy. This is Mimi you're fantasizing about here. Not some sexy babe._

"I'd like to request a transfer."

Matt jerked, startled back to reality by the determined note in Mimi's voice. "Did you say transfer?"

She sat stiffly in her chair. "Yes. I want to spread my wings in a bit. Gain experience in a few other departments."

_And gets away from you,_ he supplied silently, feeling an unexpected pang of hurt at the thought.

Damn, she couldn't really mean it. She was just angry about what he said. "Mimi, if this is about the other night…"

"It isn't," she insisted, interrupting his apology. "My request has nothing to do with that at all."

He didn't believe her. But he knew she wouldn't admit the truth. He considered her request a moment, trying to decide on the best way to handle it. She was obviously braced for battle. The rose-pink color of her sweater was echoed in her cheeks, and even the soft material couldn't disguise the proud, straight set of her shoulders.

He glanced at her hands. Sure enough, her slim fingers were gripping her notepad so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

So, she expected a fight, did she? Then he wasn't going to give her one. "Okay," he said, "you can have a transfer…"

Her gaze flew up to meet his. Surprise was in her wet brown eyes. But before she could say anything, he added, "…but not until the deal goes through. I don't want to have to train another secretary in the middle of a project as important as this one."

A small crease appeared between her brows. She bit her lip, thinking that over, while Matt watched her from beneath drooping eyelids, thinking how white her small teeth looked against the rich color of her mouth.

"How much longer do you think this deal will take?" she finally asked.

He shrugged. "I hope to wind it up on our trip to New York."

She hesitated, studying his unrevealing expression. "All right," she said reluctantly. Then lifting her chin, she added in the distant tone she'd used the other night, "But I'd appreciate it if you'd begin processing my request right away."

He'd appreciate it if she'd quit being so sensitive, Matt thought, feeling a prickle of annoyance. What he'd done had been rude…and totally unforgivable. But it was time to forget about it and get back to normal. "And I think that…"

He broke off as a quick knock sounded on his open door. He glanced in that direction. Davis Motomiya, a college kid who worked in the mail room in the mornings while he finished up his business degree at night, strode without waiting for an invitation.

Davis always moved quickly, if awkwardly, like a gangly giraffe. He was halfway across the room in less than two seconds, his gaze fixed on the envelopes in his hands. "Sorry to interrupt," he said, looking up in time to catch Matt's frowning glance. "But these letters were marked Urgent so I thought I'd better bring them up right away."

"I'll take them," Mimi offered, holding out her hand.

"Okay," Davis turned her way, shuffling through the envelopes. "I have a few here, so I'll just…" He lifted his head…and froze.

Matt watched as the kid just stood there…like a lovesick pup…staring at Mimi with a look of amazement on his faze, his arm extended to hand her the envelopes.

Then Mimi smiled and leaned forward to take them, breaking the spell. Davis came back to life with a start, almost leaping the two feet remaining to place them in her hands. "Ah, there you go."

"Thank you, Davis," she replied.

A wave of color rose up Davis' face, all the way past his tanned forehead to his messy, spiked hair. "You're welcome, Mimi," he replied, his husky young voice lingering on her name.

Then, as she reached for the opener on Matt's desk, Davis leaped again, grabbing that up, too. He handed it to her…earning yet another grateful smile.

"Thank you again," Mimi said.

"You're welcome again," Davis replied, and to Matt's disgust, a big goofy grin spread across the boy's face, as if he thought he'd said something clever.

Matt resisted to throw the kid out of his office, Mimi wouldn't like that, he knew without a doubt. But when a full ten seconds passed, and the kid still hadn't moved, Matt decided to prod him along. "Don't you have other mails to deliver?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I do," Davis said with regret in his voice. Matt watched him slowly make his way to the door. The kid was practically walking backward in an effort to keep his eyes fixed on Mimi as long as possible. Matt wasn't surprised at all when he backed into the basketball trash can, still centered on the carpet. Davis stumbled…recovered his balance…and with another tide of red rising on his face, finally made it out of the room.

Matt shook his head in disbelief. He leaned back in his chair, and glanced at Mimi, expecting her to share his amusement. "Can you believe it?"

"Believe what?" she parroted back, without looking up from the envelopes she was slitting open.

"Davis," Matt said impatiently. "Didn't you notice the way he acted? He was all over you."

That caught her attention. She slowly looked up, her eyebrows rising beneath the new, wispy fringe of hair on her forehead. "Hardly. He just handed me some envelopes and a letter opener."

"And practically drooled all over you as he did it."

"Oh, please." She returned her attention to the envelopes.

With any other woman, Matt would have thought she was pretending not to notice Davis' infatuation. But Mimi simply hadn't seen it. He should just let it go, Matt knew, but he couldn't help asking one more question. "How long has that kid been calling you Mimi anyway?"

"For as long as he's been working here."

Matt frowned. "That seems kind of overly friendly, almost disrespectful, don't you think?"

Mimi stared at him again. "You have to be joking," she said dryly. "That kid is a mere four years younger than I am. Is this a not-so-subtle hint that you'd like me to call you Mr. Ishida? That I've been overly friendly?"

"Hell, no," Matt said hastily. That was the last thing he'd accuse her of this morning. Besides, the situations weren't similar at all…and she knew it. Davis was a kid and she was a woman. Matt, on the other hand, was a man and she was…well, still a woman.

She was watching him expectantly…as if waiting for him to debate the issue…but Matt decided to let the matter drop. He didn't want to get sidetracked into another ridiculous argument like the one they had the other night…especially another argument that he suspected he wouldn't win. What he intended to do was settle the one they'd had.

"Mimi, about the other night…" He gave her a rueful smile. "I'm sorry. I never intended to say what I did."

To his surprise, she smiled back. "That's okay. Forget about it," she said, almost cheerfully, "Actually, you did me a favor."

"I did?"

She nodded. "I thought over what you said and I decided you were right."

That should have been a good thing, yet Matt suddenly felt wary. "Right about what?" he asked cautiously.

"What you're always telling me. That I need to develop some backbone. Set goals, get out more. That I should learn to fight for what I want."

Matt relaxed again, leaning back in his chair. He gave her an approving nod, pleased that she was finally taking his advice. "Good. Glad to hear it. So what is it that you want?"

"A man."

"What?!" Matt straightened so abruptly, his chair almost fell over. "What did you say?"

"I said a man, Matt. Remember? Those creatures you know everything about." She gathered up her papers, preparing to depart.

Matt's mouth tightened. "I suppose this is another suggestion made by your friend. And I suppose this man is Joe."

She stared at him a moment, then her gaze shifted as she stood up. "No, I don't think so. Joe and I are…just friends."

Matt could see the amusement on her face and his annoyance increased. Okay…now he got it. She was jerking him around, pulling his leg. He said dryly, "I thought you were insulted the other night when I inadvertently implied you might have had a one-night stand."

"I was insulted…I'm still insulted…by such a suggestion, inadvertent or not." Turning her head, she met his eyes steadily. "Everyone isn't like you, Matt, only capable of brief affairs. I'm looking for a serious relationship. One that will lead to marriage."

"Marriage!"

She nodded, amusement…and an odd kind of sadness…still in her eyes. "Yes. Mar-riage," she said, enunciating each syllable as if teaching him a foreign word. She started walking to the door.

Now he _knew_ she was joking. "C'mon, Mimi. That's ridiculous," he said, letting his exasperation show in his voice. "You can't decide to get married just like that, and go out and find a man. That's not how it happens."

Until that moment, Mimi might have agreed. She'd gone along with Sora's makeover plan more to take her mind off Matt, than because she thought it might work. She knew she still was the same person despite the new dress and makeup.

But to hear him dismiss her goal with such scorn, with such absolute certainty in his voice, aroused her determination as nothing else could have done.

"You wanna bet?" she asked quietly. Then walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Matt gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to go after her. She was getting good at that, he thought grimly. Good at shutting a door between them before he could talk some sense into her.

His hands clenched on the arms of his chair. He couldn't believe that she'd take his sound, practical business advice and twist it around to suit such an absurd goal as marriage. Marriage wasn't something a person pursued. It was something that happened when a person didn't expect it…like a car accident.

Mimi couldn't want that. No sane person did. Did she really think she wanted to tie herself down to one person? To do home every night to talk, to sleep…to make love…with someone like this Joe Kido character? Fuck, no. The mere thought of Mimi with somebody like Joe made Matt want to puke.

In fact, Mimi didn't need to be going out at all, he decided. She was only twenty-four, for God's sake. Much too young to be running around loose. Memories of himself flitted through his minds, but he pushed the thoughts away.

Mimi was too young, too sweet…too damned innocent…to know what she was saying. She didn't need a man. She had a boss. Him.

And he intend to remain her boss. He picked up is the transfer request she left on his desk. They worked well together. She didn't really want to transfer…she just thought she did because he'd gotten her upset. Things were fine the way they were. Or at least, the way they had been before that old man had come to his office and started this whole mess.

If it hadn't been for Mr. Haoru, Mimi wouldn't be off on this wild crusade to find a man. A crusade Matt totally disapproved of. This was a business corporation…not some damn dating agency. He didn't need a bunch of infatuated males…like Davis…stumbling around in his office, causing complications. Mimi didn't need them either.

This was simply some kind of female funk she'd fallen into. A person didn't change so completely overnight. She'd get tired of her quest…revert back to her normal self soon. He was sure of it. But until she did, he would simply have to watch out for her. Make sure she didn't get into any trouble with her 'new look.' Prevent any problems from arising.

He could do that. No sweat. He was good at handling problems. Crumpling up her transfer request, he tossed it in the can.

Yeah, he was damn good.

**A/N:** What do you guys think of Mimi's makeover? I thought I'd make this chapter a little bit longer since I haven't updated soon enough. What do you think Matt will do now? Stay tuned and you'll find out.

Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks!

**XRazorXBladeXKissesX: **thank you for informing me about that small typo.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Everyone! I am so happy and pleased that you liked Mimi's makeover. Thank you for the positive reviews. I love reading all your opinions and comments about the way I portrayed Matt and Mimi's characters. You don't know how happy it makes me that you enjoy my writing. Thank you!

In this chapter, you'll see a little bit of Kari. She'll be playing a tiny part, but I hope you'll like her as well.

**Chapter EIGHT**

A full week passed before Mimi realized her plan was being sabotaged. She might not have realized it at all if she hadn't run into Hikari Kamiya in the women's restroom one day after lunch.

"I love your new hairstyle," Kari told Mimi, who was standing in front of the mirror, as she strode past. "And that outfit looks great on you."

"Thanks." Brush in hand, Mimi watched the other woman disappear into one of the stalls, then glanced back at her own image. She teamed her black boots with her emerald-green dress today and was pleased by the compliment. Especially since it came from Kari. Fashion, Sora told her, was something that came and went, while style was a personal statement a person made about themselves with their clothes. Kari definitely had style.

Even six months pregnant, the woman always looked chic yet businesslike…and still very slender…in the clothes she wore to work. Earning a compliment from her reassured Mimi that her new look was a definite improvement.

And she needed the reassurance. She'd never felt so conspicuous in her life as she had this past week. She felt as though everyone was looking at her. Until she'd gotten rid of them she hadn't realized how she used her long hair, loose clothes and glasses as a barrier…or maybe camouflage…to protect her from the possible attention of men.

Not that she needed to worry. So far, not one man had noticed the change…except for Matt, of course, that day she asked for a transfer. And mentioning that she wasn't wearing her glasses had hardly been much of a compliment.

Since then, he'd practically ignored her for the most part. In fact, he often looked grim when she wore a new outfit to work. Sometimes he'd even glance away, as if he couldn't bear to look at her.

It hurt, but Mimi tried to ignore his reaction. Knowing how he felt made getting over him that much easier, she told herself bracingly. And it would be easier still, when her transfer came through and she was no longer with him all day, five a days a week.

Still, it had been hard to request a transfer. She enjoyed her job, enjoyed working with Matt. But she decided she'd overcome her unhealthy addiction to him more quickly by transferring to another department. Leaving the firm would probably be even better, but she doubted she could match the money she was earning at the company, and she didn't feel like making the effort to find out. After the New Year, she told herself. She'd reevaluate the situation.

"So what motivated all these changes?" Kari asked, as she came out of the stall. She walked up beside Mimi, and switched on the tap to wash her hands. "Getting ready for the holidays?"

"Well, there's that…but I'm also trying to update my wardrobe…as well as my look," Mimi admitted. She pulled the brush through her hair again, enjoying the way her new cut swung softly into place. Her hair was so much prettier and fuller now.

"Well, you've done a fantastic job," Kari told her. "The change is remarkable."

Mimi gave her a grateful smile, and glanced back at her reflection. She had to admit, she thought so, too. Funny how something as simple as wearing new colors and different styles could make a person be noticed so much more. Her smile turned wry. Or at least, be noticed by the other women.

Kari took out her compact to powder her nose. Mimi decided to freshen her makeup, too. She put away her brush, and pulled out the pale pink lipstick that Sora had stipulated for daytime wear. Until Sora educated her, Mimi hadn't even realized there was a difference in the makeup used during the day and at night. She'd certainly never had a lipstick that was applied with a tiny sponge at the end of a stick.

She learned a lot in the past week or so from her best friend. How to exfoliate…and to rejuvenate her skin. How to apply eyeliner and shadow correctly. How to mix and match her wardrobe…and the breast-enhancing qualities of an push-up bra. How to tweeze, pluck, shave and wax…in several excruciatingly painful steps.

If only she could learn Sora's secret for attracting men. "Smile at them more…gaze into their eyes…be friendly," Sora told her. So Mimi smiled, and gazed and waved at just about every man that passed. The results so far hadn't been good. In fact, they were practically nil. Although, for a while there, she thought as she slowly began outlining her upper lip, she had high hopes of Michael Stephens from accounting.

She'd run into Michael in the lobby a couple of days ago, and he accompanied her all the way to the executive suites, chatting about some of the finer restaurants he'd discovered in the city. She'd been sure he was leading up to asking her out…but then Matt had come into the room and immediately joined their conversation. He invited Michael into his office to give him the number of a new bistro downtown, and , when they returned, Michael had passed Mimi with barely a nod.

With a sigh, she glanced at Kari, who was still powdering her small straight nose. Men definitely noticed Kari. Maybe she could shed some light on what Mimi was doing wrong. "You know, you and a couple of the other woman have said something to me about my new clothes, but the men around here haven't noticed a thing."

"Oh, they've noticed all right," Kari assured her, meeting her eyes in the mirror. "I saw Koushiro Izumi just stand there and stare after you for a full thirty seconds when you passed us in the hall the other day."

Mimi frowned. Izzy was another one that she'd thought might be interested. He'd been very friendly on the day she'd worn her charcoal wrap dress, the one that showed a tiny bit of décolletage. "I'd hoped he'd ask me out," she admitted, "but nothing ever came of it. She turned back to the mirror.

"That's no surprise." Kari closed her case with a tiny snap. "Isn't Matt his boss?"

Mimi paused, lifting the lipstick from her mouth to give the woman a questioning frown in the mirror. "Yes…but what does that have to do with it?" she asked, then started to color her lower lip, carefully working toward the corner.

"I suspect, just about everything," Kari drawled. "I heard through the grapevine that Matt has put the word out that dating you isn't what he terms, 'a smart, career move.'"

Mimi's hand jerked, smearing a bright line of lipstick across her cheek. A flush of anger rose beneath it.

"Why…that…that…" Mimi couldn't think of a word bad enough to describe her devious boss.

Kari tried to help her out. "Jerk? Beast? Dirty dog?"

"Every one of those!" Mimi declared, between gritted teeth.

Kari gave her a curious look. "Do you think Matt's warning the other men off because he's interested in you?"

"Hah! All Matt Ishida is interested in is having things his own way." Mimi yanked a paper towel out of the holder and wet it, then leaned closer to the mirror. "You hit it on the head with the dirty dog label," she said, scrubbing furiously at the lipstick mark on her cheek. "He's like a dog with a bone…and not a bone that he even wants to gnaw on himself. All he wants to do is bury it somewhere, so he doesn't have to worry about it," she added bitterly, remembering the comment he made about her not understanding men.

Kari's eyes sparkled with amusement. "So what are you going to do?"

"There're only one things I can do," Mimi told her. She tossed her lipstick in her purse and clicked her bag closed. "I'm taking the rest of the day off and I'm going shopping."

Kari's eyes widened. "I agree that shopping is the answer to most of a woman's woes, but won't Matt get angry if you do that?"

"He'd better not," Mimi said grimly. "I'm doing this shopping for him."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The rescheduled meeting between Matt, Mimi, and Mr. Haoru had just ended a few days later, when Mimi asked to be excused, saying she had a few phone calls to make.

Both men nodded in agreement. Matt glanced at her as she gathered up her papers. She was gnawing on her lower lip, a preoccupied frown in her eyes. He shifted his gaze to the old man, who'd been scanning the financial prospectus Matt had prepared and discovered he was looking at her, too. Matt leaned back in his chair, watching the old man watch Mimi…and sighed.

He was getting tired of watching men watch Mimi. All week it had been happening. Men kept appearing, popping in and out of their offices like cockroaches in a two-star restaurant every time she passed.

He'd caught Michael Stephens from the accounting firm, shooting her a sidelong glance as she passed him in the lobby. He'd seen Izzy Izumi giving her legs the once-over as she stepped into the elevator. Even the janitor, old Artie…who was seventy-five if he was a day…had paused while mopping up the hall floor to gawk at her. Matt couldn't blame him. The sweet, slightly shy smile she'd bestowed on the old guy had made the place light up.

Yep, she was stirring up men everywhere. And it was starting to bug him. One of the roaches had even tried to trail her into the executive suite. Matt had been forced to take Michael Stephens into his office and, with a thin smile and a firm pat on the back, had let the other man know he'd appreciate it if he'd keep his mind on business…and off Matt's secretary.

But at least, he congratulated himself, it appeared that the word was getting around. He knew for a fact no one from the firm had asked her out, because he'd kept her working late every night as a preventative. That ploy had also stopped anyone who didn't work for him…like that Joe character she still mentioned now and again…from asking her out as well.

"She sure looks different. Nice haircut."

"Yeah, her hair looks great," Matt agreed, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice. It hadn't been her hair that Mr. Haoru was staring at. The old man's grin widened and Matt's back teeth ground together. Okay, obviously something more than sarcasm was called for here.

Mr. Haoru stood up, preparing to leave. Matt rose also and walked him to the door.

"Anyway, let me know if any problems develop with the deal," the old man told him. "You and Mimi are going to New York next week, aren't you? To finalize the contract?"

Matt nodded.

"Good. I'll be glad to get this whole thing wrapped up."

He would be, too, Matt thought as Mr. Haoru left. Usually he could handle a deal like this with no problem at all. But he couldn't seem to concentrate on work the way he used to. And it was all Mimi's fault.

He settled back at his desk, thinking about what a troublemaker she'd become. Lately, he spent half his time scaring off predatory males…or looking around, watching out for them. But still, he'd expected that…been prepared for it…from the day she chopped off her hair and most of her skirts to her knees.

What he hadn't expected was the effect the changes she'd made would have on him personally.

He didn't like them; he couldn't get used to them. She'd always been there when he needed her, so responsive to his needs that he'd never had to think about her. Useful, unnoticeable and quietly eager to please. He missed all that as well as the easygoing camaraderie they used to share. Mentally, he deplored the loss of "the old Mimi."

But physically, his body applauded the changes she'd made. He'd see her and his heart would beat faster. His muscles tensed. Hell, the little Colonel in his pants practically stood up and saluted every time she entered the room.

Logically, Matt knew there was no real reason for his reaction. She was still just sweet little Mimi. How much of a difference could new clothes make? Apparently, a lot.

Take the suit she was wearing today for instance. For one thing, the suit was red. Mimi never wore red. She'd always been a pastel or neutral-colored person. But in red…man, did she look good. Her hair looked more golden, more burnished. Her smooth skin had a rosy glow.

But Matt was being careful…very, very careful…not to look at any part of Mimi for too long. Or too closely. Or too hard.

He simple had to stop thinking of her so much. Wondering if her skin could possibly be as soft as it looked. Or her breasts as sweetly curved as her suit made them appear. To quit calculating how long it would take to undo the four small buttons at the front to find out. He had more important things to calculate. Like the profits and losses of this latest merger.

Setting his jaw, he picked up the project analysis again…just as his door opened.

Matt looked up. The little troublemaker herself was standing there, looking like a sexy angel in the devil-red suit.

Matt frowned and leaned back in his chair. She had an oddly guilty look on her face. For disturbing him, no doubt. Well, she should feel guilty. She'd been disturbing him a lot…even before she came in.

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked.

He knew he sounded abrupt. He couldn't help it. Nor could he keep his gaze from fastening on her mouth. She'd bitten of her lipstick. Her lips were now a dusty rose color. Innocently naked, beautifully bare.

He watched that beautiful mouth move as she said, "There's someone here to see you…if you have time. But if you're busy…" She ended on a breathless note, and ran the tip of her tongue nervously across her lips, making them glisten.

Matt's gut tightened. She hesitated, as if she wanted to add something else, but he couldn't take it anymore. "Yeah…yeah, send them in," he growled. "You've already interrupted me anyway."

He was perversely pleased to see her soft lips press together into a thin line. He answered her affronted look with an impatient frown.

"Fine," she said icily. "I'll do that."

She disappeared.

Two seconds later, Nancy came sailing though the door, a white fur coat wrapped around her shapely figure. The blonde headed straight for him, then made an end run around his desk. With her hands outstretched, she cried, "Matt! My darling, I love it!"

**A/N:** Sorry guys, but I have to end it here. You're probably wondering what happened and why is this woman here. You'll find out on the next chapter, so stay tuned!

Don't forget to review. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Everyone! I'm sorry for that cliffy on the previous chapter. Some of you have mentioned what the heck is Nancy doing there and that Mimi bought the white fur coat for her. I'm sorry to say this but that's not what Mimi got her. You'll find out soon in this chapter.

By the way, thank you for the reviews you've submitted. I was hoping to get more, but it's okay, I'm happy that I'm getting positive reviews from everyone. Thank you!

**Chapter NINE**

Two seconds later, Nancy came sailing though the door, a white fur coat wrapped around her shapely figure. The blonde headed straight for him, then made an end run around his desk. With her hands outstretched, she cried, "Matt! My darling, I love it!"

"You wha…mmph?" His question was stifled by the full lips pressed ardently to his. She'd caught his cheeks between her hands to hold him in place, obviously digging in for a long one, but Matt grasped her wrists to pull her hands down. He reared back, managing to liberate his tongue, which she tried to take hostage.

He grabbed her shoulders, holding her off as he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You joker, you! I'm talking about _this_!"

She threw open her coat and thrust out her breasts…which were pretty thrust out to begin with. It took Matt a second to notice the golden heart studded diamonds hanging on a chain between them.

He wasn't quite sure what to say. "Yeah, it's…nice."

"Nice!" She laughed coyly, snuggling her breasts up against his arm. "I simply love your Christmas present!"

"My…? Hell…lo," he said, making a desperate recovery. "I'm surprised you got it so quickly."

"The jeweler sent it over…special delivery." She glanced up at him from beneath lowered lashes, then looked back down at her chest. "I can't believe you were so extravagant. To buy me something from Tiffany's…!"

Matt had no idea who Tiffany was, but the awe on her face made his hair stand on end. He raked a hand through it, resisting the urge to tug on it. "I can hardly believe it myself," he said sardonically.

"But what makes it truly special, what means more to me than the ten rose-cut diamonds on the front and the fact that the locket itself is twenty-four-carat gold, is what you put inside."

Matt's forehead prickled with sweat. "And that is…?"

"Your picture, silly." She clicked the heart open. She peered inside, heaving a bosom-swelling sigh. "Although I have to admit, I almost didn't recognize you for a moment with that mustache."

"That…what!"

Forgetting caution, Matt grabbed the locket and turned it so that he could see in it for himself. His own eyes stared grimly back at him above a thin dark mustache.

"You look so debonair," Nancy purred, giving him a quick peck on the chin.

Matt gritted his teeth. He looked like a villain from a melodrama, damn it! Not only had Mimi used his driver's license picture…which made him look like a criminal to begin with…but she'd inked a black mustache beneath his nose.

Nancy hugged his arm again, giving an excited little wiggle. "And the inscription…"

He shut his eyes. God, no! Not an inscription…

"_Yours forever, Matty. _is it true, Matty darling? Are you _really_ mine forever?"

Like hell he was!

He cautiously opened one eye. Nancy was staring soulfully into his face, waiting for him to answer. He knew he had to tell her something, but his tongue felt thick…as if he were about to choke on it. Maybe she'd injured it during her opening-attack kiss.

He swallowed, trying to ease the dryness in his throat. "I, ah…"

"Matty! _Honey!_" another feminine voice trilled.

The hair rose on the back of Matt's neck. No, Mimi wouldn't…

He looked over Nancy's shoulder at the redhead posing in the doorway. She had on a black leather skirt, high heels and a gold sweater. A black leather coat was slung across her shoulders. A gold heart locket…studded with diamonds…hung between her breasts.

Apparently, Mimi would.

"Hello, Amy," he said, his voice sounding a trifle hollow.

She flung back her head and her long hair rippled down her back. Ignoring the woman still clinging to his arm, Amy shook a playful finger at him. At least it wasn't her middle finger, he noted. Not yet anyway.

"You wicked, naughty boy," she drawled in a Southern accent thicker than syrup congealing on a plate. She sauntered across the carpet like a leopard stalking its prey.

"You're so _sly_." She drew the last word out in a good three seconds…just long enough to step in front of Nancy, and with an adroit shift of her hip, bump the other woman aside.

"Hey!" Nancy protested, staggering backward.

Amy continued to ignore her. Moving closer to Matt, she ran her finger up and down his tie…a finger, he couldn't help but notice, tipped with a lethally long red nail.

She looked up at him from beneath heavy lids. "Let me thank you, sugar, for the gift of your heart," she breathed, and tugged on his tie, trying to pull his mouth down for a kiss.

Matt instinctively resisted the leash, but she might have succeeded anyway if Nancy hadn't suddenly shrieked, "What!" and pushed her way back between them.

Planting herself in front of Amy, Nancy lifted up her own necklace, dangling it in front of the smaller woman's face. "Yours forever…?"

"Matty," Amy hissed, her eyes slitting like a cat's.

Both women turned to glare at Matt.

He cleared his throat, and tried to loosen his tie. "Yeah, well, it seems there's been a slight misunderstanding."

"You'd better believe it, buster," Amy interrupted, her accent suddenly Yankee-crisp.

And from that point on the women did all the talking…in shrill, accusing voices. When Maureen arrived two minutes later, she didn't even bother with a greeting, just joined the others in haranguing him, barely missing a beat.

Eventually, Maureen took off her locket, flung it at him, then headed to the door. Amy ground hers into the carpet with her stiletto heels. Nancy tearfully took her locket off and laid it on his desk.

"Tiffany…Tiffany!" she kept repeating in between heaving sobs. "I'll never…ever…forgive you." She turned away, then whirled around again and snatched the necklace up. "But maybe I should keep this…as a memento of our time together."

And she followed the other two out, slamming the door behind her.

In the outer office, Mimi sat behind her desk as the women all went out. First Maureen, with her long dark hair streaming behind her. Then Amy raced through like a redhead brush fire. And finally Nancy walked by, clutching her locket in her hand.

Seeing Mimi glance at it, the blonde said simply, "It's Tiffany's," and, giving Mimi's desk a wide berth, glided out the door.

Mimi fought the urge to join the exodus. She sat stalwartly at her desk, waiting for Matt to appear. His door remained closed. She strained to listen, but couldn't hear a thing from his office. And the longer the silence stretched, the more her doubts seemed to grow.

This had seemed like such a brilliant plan three days ago. A fit revenge for Matt's unwelcome interference in her life. But now she wasn't so sure. Listening to the melee in his office, she'd felt as if she'd thrown him to the lions.

Actually, she'd begun having serious second thoughts about the wisdom of her little scheme this morning. She would have called the lionesses off…that is, the women back…to cancel the surprise meeting she arranged, if Matt hadn't gotten so mean to her, arousing her ire all over again.

_You haven't done anything wrong_, she reminded herself stoutly, wiping her damp palms on her skirt. _He wanted you to shop for him. You did exactly what he said._ It was simply a fortuitous circumstance that his request…and her desire to pay him back for sticking his nose into her business once again…should coincide so conveniently.

Still, it might not be a bad idea to make herself scarce for a while, she thought as silence…deadly silence…practically reeked from his office.

Yes, absence right now seemed to be the better part of valor…or however that old saying went, she decided, as she slipped her purse out of her desk drawer. In other words, this would be a good time for a coffee break. Or a visit to the bathroom. Or perhaps she should take the rest of the day off. Yes, that was what she should do. She should go on home. Very quickly.

She tiptoed to the coat rack to remove her coat. she draped it over her arm, and headed for the hallway. She made it halfway there when Matt's door suddenly opened from behind her.

"Going somewhere?" he asked silkily.

_Uh-oh_. Too late.

Mimi froze, then slowly turned around. Matt was standing in his office doorway, on hand gripping the jamb as if he was holding himself back. His blonde hair was rumpled. His eyes were filled with such simmering menace that her gaze quickly dropped to his tie. The dark, discreetly striped silk was all twisted up. She wondered if one of the women had yanked on it or something.

She decided not to ask.

He moved, and she flinched. As he began stalking slowly across the carpet, she backed toward her desk at the same pace, trying to behave nonchalantly. She read once never to show fear when faced with a dangerous animal. She kept her expression blank.

Still, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief when her desk was between them. She sat down.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded, standing in front of it.

"Thinking?" she repeated, as if she'd never heard the work before.

Matt's expression indicated he doubted she ever had. "Yeah, thinking." He leaned toward her, planting his hands on her desk. "What's the idea, buying expensive necklaces like that? Tiffany's…whatever that is," he added in disgust.

Prudently, she leaned back, out of arm's reach. "You said money was no object."

"I didn't mean it literally. And did you have to buy them all the same thing?"

She widened her eyes. "I was merely following your orders as efficiently as possible."

"You were, were you?" He eyed her, fulminating. "And did I tell you to put in my picture? And draw that damn mustache?"

"No," she conceded. "I thought of those myself. I know the women are your _good friends_." She met his gaze limpidly. "I didn't want the gifts to seem impersonal."

"They sure as hell didn't…not with that damn inscription you put in. Yours forever, Matty."

He bit out a four-letter word.

Mimi stiffened, then jumped to her feet. "Don't you swear at me!" she told him. "This is all your fault!"

His eyed widened. "_My_ fault!"

"Yes! You started it…by telling all the men around here to stay away from me!"

"I…oh. That." He straightened, a disconcerted expression on his lean face.

"Yes, that," Mimi mimicked him, her anger kindling higher at his chagrined look.

She marched around her desk to confront him eye-to-eye. Or in this case, eye-to-chin. "How could you do something like that?" she demanded.

He raked his hand through his hair, rumpling it even more. "I was just trying to help you…"

"Help me? Help me how? By scaring off every man who might possibly want to know me?" She started to turn away, but he grasped her shoulders, holding her in place.

Bending his knees a little, he tried to meet her gaze. "C'mon, Mimi. You don't want to go out with those guys."

"That's for me to decide. If I ever get the chance," she added bitterly. "I can't believe you'd do something so mean."

Why had he? Mimi wondered. What did he care id she was trying to make herself happy? Her bottom lip quivered…she bit down hard to hold it steady, to hide the sign of weakness. She had to stay strong; not let him get to her. Make her doubt herself.

She tried to pull away, but his hold on her tightened. "I wasn't trying to be mean," he insisted.

His gaze roamed restlessly over her features, then settled on her lips with peculiar intensity. "I just didn't want anyone to hurt you. I wanted to keep you safe. I wanted everything to go back to normal. I…" His voice thickened. "Oh, damn, I just want you."

And his mouth dropped down on hers.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N:** What do you guys think? I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope you had fun reading it. Now you all know that Matt likes Mimi. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Everyone! Sorry if I kept you waiting. I know you're all excited about the whole 'kissing' thing that Matt and Mimi did on the previous chapter. I should've updated sooner, but I had to study for an exam so it took a while. Anyways, I had it yesterday so I'm free for the couple weeks.

I'd like to warn everyone that this chapter contains materials not suitable for young children…as well as to those who don't enjoy reading intimate, sensual stuff, and anything relating or involving to sex.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter TEN**

Matt didn't intend to kiss her. It was an impulsive move…spurred by the tension of their disagreement, of watching her bite on her rosy lip. She'd gotten him all worked up until, as he'd told her, he just couldn't take any more.

But as soon as his mouth closed over hers, Matt knew that kissing Mimi was one of the smartest things he'd ever done in his life.

The lips quivering beneath his were unbelievably soft. She tasted unbelievably sweet. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her closer, then closer still, reveling in the feel of her slender body pressed against his.

He groaned, deep in his throat, as the amazing thought…_this is Mimi!_…kept echoing in his mind.

It felt so natural, and yet so strange, to hold her like this. He knew the feel of her…he'd put his arm across her shoulders, placed his hand behind her back hundreds of times. But he'd never felt her breasts crushed against his chest. Realized how small her waist was between his hands.

He lifted his head to look down at her. Her eyes were shut. Her dark lashes lay against her pink cheeks. Her mouth was swollen, moist and half-parted, inviting more kisses. She stirred drowsily, moving against him, and desire burned hotter.

Sliding a hand through her silky hair, he cupper her head, holding her still as he brought his mouth back to hers. He kissed the corners then nibbled gently on the lower lip. He traced the subtle curve with his tongue, then angled his head to kiss her more deeply, easing her lips apart.

He explored her mouth, wanting to discover all her tender secrets, to eat her up. He teased her shy tongue, coaxing her to play, and for a second, she resisted. Then, with a small moan, she melted against him. Her slim arms stole up around his neck to cling tightly as she tentatively returned the intimate caress. He could feel those four small buttons pressing into his chest, and the buttons of her nipples as well.

Matt's body grew harder in response. He stifled a groan. He kissed dozens of women in his life, but none had ever felt so right…so perfect in his arms.

Because this was _Mimi_…

Oh, damn…_Matt_ was kissing her! The thought kept ricocheting through Mimi's mind as he leisurely…thoroughly…explored her mouth. She felt dizzy, weightless. Her breathing was ragged and shallow. He tasted so good. The arms around her were so strong. His hold was firm, almost rough, but still she wanted to be closer.

He lifted his mouth from hers, and her head lolled, falling against his shoulder. She could feel his lips moving across her cheeks, following the line of her jaw to her neck. She moaned as he kissed her gently just beneath her ear. Her eyes stayed shut.

She didn't want to see…she only wanted to feel, to savor the feeling building inside her. The yearning ache tightening like a spring low in her belly as his mouth returned to hers. He was so hot…radiating a heat that burned right through his shirt, right through her suit. Right through her skin. And yet she shivered as his hand stroked down her back in a slow, lulling caress over her red suit.

Blindly, she lifted her hand to stroke his face, her fingertips tingling at the raspy feel of his jaw. She threaded her fingers through his hair, combing it back, enjoying the way the soft strands tickled as they slid between her fingers. His shoulders were so broad, his chest so hard and muscular. She'd kissed a few men in her life…none had ever made her feel like this. As if her legs had turned to jelly, and the only thing holding her up was her desperate clasp around his neck and his strong arm locked around her waist.

His mouth drew on hers. This time his kiss was so deep it stole her breath, her thoughts, until all she was conscious of was him.

Matt. Consuming her…burning her up with desire.

He ran a seeking, insistent hand over her hip and up to her waist. Her breasts rubbed against his chest with each movement of his body, and the subtle friction made her nipples peak sharply. The need for him to touch her there kept building…growing…until, when his thumb finally stroked her nipple, she almost convulsed in urgent relief.

"No," she moaned, breaking away.

She backed away unsteadily, bumping into her desk. She leaned on it, lifting a hand to cover her eyes as they fluttered open. The light hurt them. The sight of Matt's face hurt, too.

He looked like a stranger. Beneath heavy lids his dark gaze was intent, hungry. His skin was flushed, pulled tautly over his strong bones as he reached out for her. "Mimi…"

"No!" she said again, evading his hands.

He paused, his brows drawing down in a frown, his mouth tightening. His lips looked swollen and red. Mimi knew hers must be, too. Her lips felt numb as she said, "I don't want this."

The words were tagged, her chest was heaving as if she'd just run a race. She gulped in air, trying to steady her voice as she forced herself to meet his gaze. "This is just a game to you…one that I refuse to play. I won't be one of your women."

He didn't move. He didn't need to. He just stood there, the hungry passion in his eyes a more persuasive argument than words could ever be.

But he wasn't going to destroy her resolve; she'd come too far to let that happen. So she gathered up her purse and coat and started walking on legs that felt like rubber, heading toward a door that suddenly seemed a hundred miles away.

Finally she made it. She reached the threshold…wobbled…then regained her balance and walked out the door.

Matt watched her disappear. He drew a deep breath, blew it out again. Her abrupt withdrawal had stunned him…but that wobble made him smile. It told him she'd been just as shaken up as he was…and he was glad. Because with that kiss, everything had clicked into placed, became perfectly clear.

He wanted Mimi. Had probably wanted her for months without realizing it.

As for Mimi, she'd changed her image, her whole outlook, because she wanted a man. And now she'd found one.

Him.

It was the perfect win-win situation.

Not that she'd admit that, he knew. At least not right away. Her final remark had made it more than clear that she didn't want to want him. Mimi was on a quest to find some dream man…dream relationship…that existed only in her dreams. It was her idealistic naiveté that made her desire marriage. She was too inexperienced to know that forever wasn't possible.

But he was experienced…not that he ran around as much as she obviously thought he did judging by her remark about not becoming one of his "women." He dated plenty of women…he went to bed with only a few. To those few he was faithful while the affair lasted, and he'd be faithful to Mimi while theirs lasted, too.

But it wouldn't last forever. Nothing ever did. Although he'd never felt such a hungry, yearning desire for a woman before, he knew the need would fade. It was bound to. And then…if he handled things very, very carefully…they could simply return to being friends, the way they'd been before this whole thing had started.

Yeah, it all made perfect sense. All he had to do was assuage her qualms…and her apparent anger with him as well…and they could begin to enjoy this new dimension in their friendship.

Not that it would be easy…but he'd handled hostile takeovers before. He knew what to do. He'd start by regaining her trust, reminding her of their previous closeness. Good times they'd shared in the past. Then, when she was at ease with him again, he'd move in under her guard.

And make love to her with a thoroughness she'd never imagined in her wildest dreams.

Yeah, Mimi would discover that when it came to takeovers, Yamato Ishida was the master.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

He was doing it again.

Mimi didn't need to look up from the cost analysis she'd been studying to know Matt's eyes were on her as she sat across his desk from him. She could feel his gaze moving over her body like a lingering caress, leaving a rising tide of warmth in its wake.

She fought to keep her expression blank. She resisted the urge to shift in her chair or yank the hem of her emerald knit dress down over her knees. She subdued the need to fiddle with the tiny black buttons at her breast to make sure they were still securely fastened.

Instead, she kept her eyes fixed on the row of numbers marching across the page. Until finally…thankfully!…his attention returned to the contract in his hand.

Mimi breathed a silent sigh of relief. She continued staring down at the report on her lap, but her mind kept revolving around Matt and the new game he was playing.

Ever since that kiss two days ago, things had changed between them. She'd told him she didn't want to be one of his women, and he seemed to have accepted that with good grace. On the surface, he appeared to be complying with her decision to keep things platonic between them.

The only problem was, words like _accept _and_ comply_ weren't even in Matt's vocabulary. As for good grace…ha! It wasn't like him not to mention that kiss…to tease her about it a little. But he didn't. Not once.

At first, she'd thought that was a good thing. She'd been grateful he hadn't brought it up. But then she'd realized he'd launched a more covert campaign. These last couple of days, tension hummed in the air whenever he was near her. She'd catch him looking at her with an unsettling expression in his eyes. She felt like the poor goat in that dinosaur movie, tethered to a stake in a jungle clearing, knowing there was danger just beyond the trees but unable to do anything but wait for the predator to pounce.

Okay, she had to admit, a small secret part of her was flattered by his sudden interest, but a larger, far wiser part was appalled and alarmed. It had been hard enough fighting her weakness for Matt when he wasn't paying any attention to her. It was doubly hard to fight it when he kept sending hungry glances her way.

He had to stop it. Immediately. If she'd learned anything these past couple of weeks…besides how to coordinate her clothes…she learned she had to stop herself from making foolish choices, to guard her own heart. She'd changed; but Matt hadn't. The only thing that was different was his reaction to her new look.

He still wasn't the kind of man who fell in love. He still didn't believe in marriage or forever. In all respect, he was still totally the wrong man to get involved with.

So, as far as she was concerned, he needed to keep his distance. He could just go direct those "I-want-you-bad" glances at some other woman. Refill his whole address book with more Nancys, Amys, and Maureens.

And, since ignoring him didn't seem to be getting the message across that she just wasn't interested, she'd simply have to say it straight out.

The old Mimi quailed at the thought of trying to discuss such a delicate subject. The new Mimi straightened her shoulders with staunch determination. "Matt?"

"Hmm?" He didn't look up from his report.

"About that kiss…"

For a moment he didn't move. Then slowly he raised his head until his blue eyes locked with hers. He stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"You know…the other day," she stumbled on, unnerved by his uncharacteristic silence…then mentally berated herself. Darn! That sounded as if they kissed constantly. She drew a deep breath, and continued more firmly. "I think that we should discuss it."

His brows lifted, and he set the contract down on his desk. He smiled…a small, intrigued smile that made her toes curl in her new leather boots. "You want to discuss our kiss?"

She nodded decisively, secretly stretching her toes again. "Yes…yes, I do."

"All right. I'm willing to do that." He rose to his feet, and moved around his desk. He stood next to it for a second, his hands shoved into his pockets. Then slowly he began circling her chair.

Mimi stiffened, resisting the urge to bleat in protest as he paced around her.

"Where should we start?" he mused, pausing next to her to rub his chin. "Maybe with how good you tasted?"

Heat rose in her face. "No! I meant…"

"Should we talk about that soft little sound you made when I stroked your…"

"No!"

"…back?" He met her glare with an innocent look.

She jumped to her feet to confront him. "Of course I don't want to discuss…any of that. I just wanted to tell you that while it was…nice…it meant nothing."

"Nice?"

She nodded. "I think we should just forget about it."

"You brought the kiss up to tell me to forget about it?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "I want to make sure you understand that it can't happen again."

"I see." Matt studied her thoughtfully. "You don't think we're missing a great opportunity here? To get to know each other better?"

"I know you as well as I want to."

"Is that so?" he said in a skeptical tone. "Are you saying you didn't feel anything more than 'nice' when you were in my arms?"

Mimi wanted to say yes. She knew she didn't dare. It would be just like Matt to call her on the lie. "Maybe. A little more," she temporized. "But just because you took me by surprise."

He took a step toward her, his eyes darkening. "Maybe we should try it again."

She hastily moved back. "Certainly not! As I said, it's never, ever going to happen again."

He watched her for a long moment while Mimi fought to keep her expression firm, her knees from going weak before finally returning to his chair.

Slowly releasing the breath she'd been holding, Mimi sat down also. He picked up the contract again, and she started to relax.

Until he said without looking at her, "Don't be too sure of that, Meems. Never-ever can be a long, long time."

**A/N:** What do you guys think? Sorry I had to cut the 'intimate' scene short, that's just how the storyline goes. But I'd love to hear your comments or opinions about this chapter. So please leave a review.

To all my readers, thank you for staying with me and for your wonderful, inspiring reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I know it's been days since the last chapter and I bet you've all been waiting. I had problems with my internet connection and I couldn't go online for a couple of days. I don't know what's wrong with it but it says 'Wireless connection disabled.' I tried to fix it but I couldn't. When it comes to those things sometimes it's better to ask for help right? But it's been days and I still don't have an internet connection. My last resort, use someone else's computer or probably go to the library. And that's exactly what I did.

Anyways, I bet some of you didn't even bother reading that first part because you're excited to read the next chapter. I understand though. I know you've been patiently waiting and I can't thank you enough for keeping up with me. Like they say, 'Patience is a virtue,' so here it is. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter ELEVEN**

Patience, Matt knew, was a virtue. But he'd never been big in the virtue department…especially when he wanted something.

And he definitely wanted Mimi.

But for several days following her announcement that they were never going to kiss again, he kept everything strictly professional between them. They worked next to each other, discussed contracts, mergers and meetings, and he acted as if nothing had ever happened. He let Mimi maintain a careful distance between them without showing that it bothered him in the least.

But it did.

The most innocent brush of her fingers on his, the slide of silk when she crossed her legs, the subtle scent of her new perfume…all were driving him crazy. Hell, he couldn't even listen to her assess stock options in her serious little voice without wanting to drag her across his desk and show her what a "nice" kiss really felt like.

So here he was, four nights later, standing at her door at seven in the evening with intentions that were anything but professional.

He knocked, rubbed his hands against the cold and knocked again. A few seconds later, Mimi opened it.

This time she wasn't wearing a faded sweat suit but a silky blue blouse that darkened her eyes and black pants that made her legs look impossible long and slender. And this time there wasn't a welcoming smile on her face but a frown as her gaze met his.

"Now, give me a chance to explain," he said, before she could speak. "I'm not here to bug you…and I don't want to fight. I was just out walking my tree, and when we passed you place, I thought you wouldn't mind giving it a glass of water."

He'd mentioned to her after lunch that he'd pick up a tree after work and bring it over, but she'd politely refused his offer, telling him she'd already made arrangements with friends.

He hadn't believed her. He still didn't. And when he'd seen a small pine, apparently abandoned on a deserted tree lot, he'd known immediately that she would like it. Mimi would never turn away a stray.

But for a long moment…definitely long enough to make him wonder if he's underestimated the strength of her resistance…she simply stood in the doorway, studying his face.

Then her gaze shifted to the tree by his side…and Matt knew he had her.

She glanced up at him again, a reluctant smile tugging at her lips. "Oh, Matt. Where did you find the poor thing?" She opened the door wider in a silent invitation to enter.

Tension eased in his chest. She liked it…just as he'd known she would. He pretended to be offended as he picked up his tree again to bring it inside. "Hey…back off. I'll have you know this is a good tree. You have to admit, it's definitely a pine with some attitude."

"Attitude is right," she agreed, looking it over. The tree was only five feet tall…but it was also five feet wide. Its lopsided branches spread out in a pugnacious way as he attempted to cram it through the door. It wasn't that the tree was too large to fit, Mimi decided, it simply appeared determined not to enter. Matt would bend one stubborn branch, only to have another jump out and catch at the frame. The scent of pine, crisp winter cold and muttered curses soon filled the air.

"Maybe you should set it free," she suggested, rubbing her arms to warm them as she stayed out of the way. "It doesn't seem to want to be domesticated."

"It's going to be…whether it wants to or not." Matt swore beneath his breath again as a branch whipped across his face and scratched his cheek.

"No, stay back," he ordered, as Mimi moved closer to try to help. "I've wrestled these things before…every Christmas," he elaborated, in an attempt to make her smile. When he succeeded, he smiled himself, feeling a glow of warmth spreading inside him.

He finally managed to get the tree through the door, and she quickly shut out the cold. She held the tree for him, struggling not to let it fall, as Matt shrugged out of his coat and suit jacket, and rolled up his sleeves. He took it back from her, and holding the pine upright in her small hall, shook the snow off its branches. A few needles fell on her wooden floor as well.

"It does need a drink," he conceded. "Why don't you go get your tree stand? I think once we get this thing in water, it'll be fairly well subdued."

Mimi went over to some boxes she'd piled in a corner of her living room, and extracted a tree stand…the same one he'd bought her two years ago, Matt noticed in silent approval. She'd already begun decorating for Christmas, he saw as he glanced around. Red-and-white-striped candled lined her mantel, a wooden reindeer lay curled by a large basket on her hearth. The scent of cinnamon mixed with…he sniffed…could it be sugar cookies? Mingled with the scent of pine.

He took the stand and kept her busy helping him hold the tree up, pouring water in at the base. He didn't want to give her time to remember he wasn't her favorite person at the moment.

"Now that the tree has a drink, how about me?" He looked at her hopefully after they got the tree in the stand.

"Something hot or cold?"

"Something hot would be nice."

Mimi felt her pulse leap as Matt's gaze dropped to her mouth. "I'll make some tea," she said quickly and hurried out of the room.

Why had she let him in? she asked herself as she took a cup out of the cupboard and slammed the door shut. Why was it so hard to say no to the man?

She filled the cup with water and shoved it in the microwave. What she should have said was, "It's a lovely gesture, Matt, but no thank you." Did he think he could just waltz in here with a tree, and she'd fall helplessly at his feet like…those pine needles? She took the cup back out. Just because he'd done something so sweet, so charming, so…

She yanked open the tea canister. Well, she wouldn't give in. She wasn't a fool. She dunked a tea bag…up and down, up and down…in the water, then tossed the bag in the trash. Picking up the cup and a tray of appetizers she'd made earlier, she marched into the living room…and slowed to a stop.

Matt was lying on his stomach on her living room floor, tightening the tree stand, his head almost buried beneath the tree's branches. Helplessly, her gaze traveled over his long legs, up past his flat masculine butt, to his wide shoulders. The muscles in his back and biceps strained against his shirt as he twisted the clamp tighter on the broad, belligerent, beautiful pine.

Mimi bit her lip and looked away.

"I'd better get out my ornaments," she said huskily, setting the cup and platter down on the coffee table.

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me…" Matt climbed out from under the tree and stood up, briskly wiping his hands together. "I left something in the car."

With a few quick strides he headed out the door. If she knew what was good for her, she'd bar and lock it behind him, Mimi though crossly. But instead she watched from the doorway as he raced down the steps, took something from his trunk, then bounded up the stairs again, two at a time.

He wasn't even breathing hard when he reached her. Shutting the door behind him, he handed her two packages.

"What are these?" She looked at them in surprise.

"Your Christmas presents."

She glanced at him suspiciously. "You've never given me presents before."

"So, this is a first." He widened his eyes in mock innocence. "They're just a couple things I picked up while I was out shopping."

"Shopping?" she repeated. "You?"

"I may not shop as creatively as you," Matt said wryly, remembering her most recent shopping spree…the one that had almost gotten him killed, "but I do my best. C'mon, Mimi, it's no big deal. Open them."

As he'd hoped, her curiosity overcame her misgivings. She went into the living room and he followed. Leaning his shoulder against the doorjamb, he crossed his arms as he watched her.

She sat on the couch and placed the smaller present next to her. Setting the larger on her lap, she carefully untapped the silver foil paper, then folded it before laying it neatly aside. She opened the flat wooded box.

"A chess set!" Mimi looked down at the pieces neatly lining the case. Half were in clear crystal, the other half in frosted glass. "They're wonderful, Matt…" She glanced up at him. "…but I don't know how to play."

"I'll teach you."

The husky note in his deep voice…the promise in his eyes…made Mimi drop her gaze. With an incomprehensible murmur of thanks, she set the box aside.

Thankful to have something to distract her from his intent stare, she unwrapped the second present. This time the box beneath the foil was white cardboard. She opened it…then gasped, her lips parting in wonder. "Oh, Matt…"

Cradled in a cloud of pink tissue was a tree-top angel. Carefully, Mimi lifted her free of the box.

The angel's gown was exquisite. Like a white lace snowflake, it drifted around the small body, draping arms that were outstretched in joy.

Golden hair framed the angel's creamy porcelain face. Her painted eyes were blue, her cheeks were tinted a delicate pink. Her rosy lips curved up in a gentle smile that looked appealingly human for such a heavenly little being.

Just looking at her made Mimi smile, too. She swallowed a lump in her throat and touched a finger to one tiny hand. "She'd beautiful, Matt," she said huskily.

"I'm glad you like her," Matt replied. And he meant it. The happiness on Mimi's face pleased him more than he expected. As soon as he'd caught sight of the angel looking down at him from a tree in a store window downtown, he'd thought of her. He'd immediately bought it, glad to find something she'd enjoy.

Especially since she'd worked so hard on his present.

For the past two days…while she was busy ignoring him…he reviewed everything that had happened recently, trying to pinpoint exactly where he'd gone wrong in his dealings with her lately. He'd thought hardest about the evening all the trouble had started…the first evening he'd come over to her house. And suddenly he'd remembered the sweater she'd been knitting.

He'd been preoccupied to think much about it then, but over the past two days he'd thought about it a lot.

It had been big. Too big for a woman her size. It might be for her new friend Joe, but he didn't think so. Also, it was the same color as the scarf she'd made for him last year. Adding all the evidence together, he'd become almost positive that she'd been making it for him. She'd gone to a lot of trouble, knitting a sweater like that, and he didn't want to deprive her of the joy of giving it to him. But realizing that she might feel awkward about handing it over with everything that had happened lately, he decided to make it easier for her.

"Don't you have something for me?" he urged, in a broad hint.

"Oh! Oh, yes, I do." Reluctantly, she set down the angel, then rose and walked over to an end table by a chair. A pile of wrapped gifts were stacked there. Small gifts, Matt noticed with a slight frown. Way too small to be a sweater, and all approximately the same size.

She picked one at random, and handed it to him. He opened it up. A gold pen was inside.

He looked up at her. "A pen?"

"Don't you like it?"

"Yeah, yeah…it's great, it's just…" He frowned. "Wasn't that sweater you were making for me?"

Her eyes shifted, as if she was going to lie. But then she admitted stiffly, "It was. But I changed my mind."

Aha! Triumph surged through Matt making him almost light-headed. So she _had_ made it for him! "C'mon, Meems," he coaxed. "It's not fair to change your mind and not give it to me. I'd really like it."

Mimi stared at his amused eyes for a moment, then her gaze dropped to the confident smile on his mouth. "All right," she said woodenly. "Then you can have it."

She walked over to the basket on her hearth and pulled out a big ball of yarn. She tossed it to him.

Matt caught it automatically, and stared down at the yarn ball in surprise. "This is my sweater?"

"I made a mistake while knitting it. I corrected the error."

"That was some mistake," Matt said dryly, "and some correction."

Damn, the lady could hold one mean grudge. For the first time he realized that getting Mimi to change her mind about things wasn't going to be as easy as he'd first thought. He glanced at her. "Mimi…"

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, the others must be here." She walked to the door.

Until that moment, Matt hadn't believed Mimi's story…that she'd invited others to help at a tree-trimming party. But obviously, he decided as a small, red-haired woman and a tall man with messy brown hair entered the apartment, he'd been wrong.

"Hope we're not late," the woman began, "Tai just got back from the store, and…oh!" She broke off at the sight of Matt and gave Mimi a sidelong glance. "You must be…"

"Matt," he supplied, setting down his pen and ball of wool and stepping forward with his hand held out. "And you're…"

"This is Sora, Matt. Sora Takenouchi," Mimi interjected, not meeting his eyes. "I know you've heard me mention her. And this is her fiancé, Tai Kamiya."

So this was Mimi's best friend, Matt thought. "Glad to meet you." Matt shook hands with the couple. Suddenly things were looking up.

The bell rang again.

This time when Mimi answered it, a pine was standing there. A huge, majestic tree with dense, gleaming green needles.

A man peered around one of the branches. "Mimi?" he said.

**A/N: **Now who is this man? Could it be that Mimi already found someone? Stay tuned to find out!

Hope you liked this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. I have an exam to prepare for next week and I'm going to my niece's christening over in Indiana. But I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Don't forget to review! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi Everyone! Yes, I'm back! And I'm happy to be back. But first of all I'd like to apologize for the long break I took. I've been busy with lots of things lately and it's been hard finding time to sit in front of my computer and write. Anyways, I bet you're all excited to read the new chapter and I know you've been waiting for this. I thought I'd make this chapter a little bit longer to make up for my absence, so I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter TWELVE**

It didn't bother Matt that another tree had turned up on Mimi's doorstep. He liked trees; especially pines. But he didn't feel quite as tolerant about the man attached to this one.

The guy had dark hair and dark eyes. Matt instinctively sized him up as he would another boxer in the ring, instantly recognizing an opponent. Because from the moment Mimi opened the door, the stranger didn't take his eyes off her.

Matt glared at him, but the sap didn't notice. He was too busy trying to score points.

"Here it is, just like I promised," he told Mimi, sounding as smug as if he'd hunted the tree down and shot it, rather than buying it off a local tree lot.

And without waiting for an invitation…or giving her a chance to explain that there was already a tree on the premises, he pulled it inside.

To Matt's disgust, the big tree slid smoothly through the doorway with nary a struggle. He'd never seen such a passive pine.

As the stranger tilted it up again, Matt stepped forward to help, an expression of sympathy on his face. "Hey, tough luck pal. It seems you've gone to a lot of trouble for nothing. Mimi already has a Christmas tree."

The guy's head whipped up to stare at him as if he'd just realized there were other people in the room beside Mimi. He eyed Matt up and down. "And you are…?"

"Matt Ishida."

"He's my boss," Mimi told the newcomer as she closed the door. And she politely explained to Matt, "This is Joe Kido. He just moved into the apartment downstairs a month ago. You remember Sora and Tai, don't you, Joe?"

Kido nodded and smiled at the couple. But he didn't smile at Matt. The two men simple exchanged nods and measuring looks.

"So you're Mimi's boss, are you?" Joe drawled.

"Yep, I'm the lucky man," Matt replied with a smile that was as false as it was wide. He stepped behind Mimi, establishing a silent claim. "I'm her boss…and also her very good friend."

Mimi jerked around at that and gave him a wary look. Then she moved away to stand by Joe, who was perched on the couch, watching the exchange with great interest. Next to her, Tai was eyeing the tray of appetizers.

Joe looked at Mimi again, saying with a reproachful note in his voice, "I thought you said you didn't have a tree yet?"

She spread her hands in apology. "I didn't. Matt surprised me." As she spoke, she gestured at Matt's tree.

Everyone turned to look in that direction. Matt's tree squatted in the corner, bare branches poking out hostilely as if daring anyone to approach.

"What an…interesting tree," Sora said, amusement dancing her eyes.

"Different," was Tai's succinct contribution.

Joe was less tactful. "The branches look a little dry. You'd better not put any lights on it." He glanced at Mimi again and shook his tree enticingly, making the branches whisper. "In fact, are you sure you don't want this one?"

For a fleeting second, Matt's eyes met Mimi's. Then he turned away, pretending to study the appetizer tray. He picked up a cracker dabbed with cream cheese, and threw it in his mouth, telling himself her decision didn't concern him in the least.

He couldn't really blame her for choosing Kido's tree. Matt had brought the scraggliest tree he could find to make her laugh. Even Charlie Brown wouldn't have given it a second glance. He kept his expression blank, waiting for her to accept the bigger pine.

From the corner of his eyes, he watched as she bit her lip in indecision. Then she clasped her hands in front of her, apparently reaching a decision.

"Your tree is beautiful," she told Joe, her soft voice earnest and sincere. "I'd love for others to have that chance to enjoy it, too. Since the smaller tree is already up, would you mind if we take yours down to the women's shelter? Then I can enjoy it when I'm there and everyone else can, too."

Joe didn't look thrilled at the suggestion, but when Sora exclaimed, "What a great idea!" he gave in with a shrug.

"Okay, I'll run it over there tomorrow. Let me take it back down to my truck."

His dissatisfied expression eased as Mimi immediately suggested, "Why don't we all go and take it over there right now? I'd love to see the children's faces when we bring it in."

"Me, too." Sora jumped to her feet and began gathering up her coat and scarf. Tai reluctantly rose also, abandoning the depleted appetizer tray to help her put them on.

Matt decided not to join the party. Watching Kido play Mr. Bountiful in front of a bunch of kids was more than his stomach could take on a couple of crackers and cheese.

"Well, I have to take off. Nice meeting everyone." He picked up his pen and coat, then reached for his yarn ball, tucking it under his arm.

Joe lifted his brows. "What's that?"

"It's my sweater," Matt told him. "Mimi made it for me."

Ignoring the other man's surprised expression and the sudden flush of color in Mimi's cheeks, Matt headed to the door.

A chorus of farewells followed him. If Mimi's sounded rather choked…and Joe's especially hearty…Matt didn't let it bother him as he strode down the stairs and out to his car.

All in all, he was fairly satisfied with the night's work, he decided as he unlocked his car door. He might not have won the war yet, but he'd held his own in the opening skirmish.

The angel…and even the chess set…had been a big hit with Mimi. He didn't like leaving before Joe, but the guy wouldn't have the opportunity to put too many moves on her at a women's shelter, especially with Sora and her fiancé along. And when Mimi came home again it would be _his_ tree…not Kido's…that she'd see in her living room, reminding her of him.

Yep, it had been a fairly productive night. He wasn't even sorry that the others had appeared. Not that he knew what he was up against, he'd simply have to alter his strategy a bit.

He pulled out into the street, mulling that over. Mimi kept complicating the issue. First, with all those fantasies about love and marriage. Then, by denying that their kiss had meant anything to her. Now, she'd entrenched herself in her apartment and surrounded herself with her entourage…Sora, Tai, and sloppy Joe…hoping to keep Matt at bay.

He had to convince her to quit hiding from the truth. To admit that she wasn't as immune to his kiss…to him…as she pretended to be. Once she did that, then he was positive he could get her to agree to an affair and to putting anything romantic and then slip in under her guard.

And he knew just the place to do it.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"A hockey game?" Mimi regarded her boss doubtfully over the laptop computer she'd set on his desk. They'd been reviewing the project in preparation for their business trip, when Matt had casually slipped in the invitation. "You're asking me to watch a bunch of grown men skate around trying to hit a little ball with crooked clubs?"

Matt gave a long-suffering sigh. Leaning back in his chair, he looked up at the ceiling as if asking for patience. "I've told you before, Mimi. They hit pucks…not balls. And they do it with hockey sticks."

"I see." Okay, now she knew the correct terms to use when describing hockey players' balls and clubs. What he still hadn't told her was what was behind this sudden invitation.

She didn't trust Matt, and she especially didn't trust him when he was being casual. "You've never asked me to a hockey game before."

"We've done a lot of things lately that we've never done before," he murmured.

Mimi felt a rush of heat in her cheeks as she thought about their kiss. But before she could say anything he added, "Mr. Haoru was supposed to take his daughter and son-in-law to this game, but he can't make it so I'm standing in for him. He suggested I take a date so she will feel more comfortable with another woman there to talk to."

Mimi knew they were long-time clients of the firm and that Mr. Haoru or Matt often entertained them by taking them to sports events. But she'd certainly never gone along before. "Why me?" she persisted.

He gave her a sardonic glance. "Primarily because the women I'd normally ask aren't speaking to me anymore since your necklace stunt. I figure since you caused the problem, it's only fair for you to help me out. Besides, it will give us a chance to put all this recent unpleasantness behind us. Get back on a friendlier, more normal footing like we did the other night."

The other night had been nice, Mimi admitted. She loved the angel and chess set that he'd given her, and his tree had made her smile. He'd also been a good sport about the yarn ball, and most importantly, not once had he made a sexual move toward her.

Which was exactly what she wanted, she reminded herself, stifling the small pang the thought caused. Especially since her plan finally seemed to be progressing. She'd had fun with Joe, taking the tree to the women's shelter, seeing the excitement on the children's faces. He might even have kissed her goodnight, if Sora and Tai hadn't been there too when he'd dropped her off. And she'd bet that, to Joe, a kiss meant more than it did to Matt.

No, there wasn't one tangible thing she could accuse Matt of doing or saying that was out of line since their talk. Still, maybe it was all her imagination…heaven knew, she had a vivid one…but she could help feeling there was more to this sudden invitation than it seemed.

"What should I wear if I go to the hockey game?" she asked, testing him.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Definitely something warm. Pants…a thick sweater. Sometimes the stadium can get a little chilly."

He went back to studying the report he'd picked up, and she went back to studying him. Thick sweater? Pants? That certainly didn't sound as if he had seduction in mind.

And he probably didn't. _You're getting paranoid_, she scolded herself. This invitation didn't mean a thing.

As if to support her silent conclusion, he glanced up and met her eyes. "Don't look so torn…it's no big deal. If you have plans for tomorrow night or just don't want to go, I'm sure I can find someone else to take."

"I'll go." After all, there was no reason for him to go to so much trouble. Especially since she'd never seen a hockey game before. The niggling thought that she'd never wanted to see one surfaced, but she pushed it down again, adding, "I don't have any other plans."

Matt didn't even bother to look up again. "Good," he said absently. "I'll pick you up at six."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Mimi could feel the excitement in the crisp air as they joined the crowd pouring into the arena. She took a deep breath, letting it shiver through her as she hugged her coat tighter around her body.

Matt glanced down at her. "Are you cold?" he asked, and took her hand, feeling her fingers. "Where are your gloves?"

"I forgot them," she admitted. He must have forgotten his, too. His fingers were bare. They felt warm and good wrapped around hers. Too good. Alarmed at how his touch tingled through her, she started to pull away, but his grip tightened.

"Don't want to lose you," he murmured in response to her questioning glance. "There's quite a crowd here tonight."

There certainly was, Mimi decided, and since she didn't want to lose him either…or make a big deal about it…she let him hold her hand as they headed down a wide hallway.

She glanced at the people streaming past. "Almost everyone is wearing black." She looked at Matt's shirt, revealed beneath his open black leather jacket. "Even you."

He stopped in his tracks, pulling her to a halt beside him. Ignoring the people walking around them, he made a big production of looking her up and down. "Uh-oh," he said ominously.

Mimi knew he was teasing her; he had to be. But she couldn't help looking down at her jeans and blue mohair sweater apprehensively. "What? What's wrong? Did I tear something?"

The lines by his eyes crinkled. "No. I don't think so…here…turn around a minute." He whirled her around to check out her backside.

Mimi quickly whirled around again. "Matt!"

He was shaking his head. "No, that's not it. It's worse. Much, much worse." His voice was full of doom. "You're wearing the opposition colors. I'm not sure I want to sit by you."

"So don't," she said tartly. She started to walk away, only to be tugged back by his hold on her hand.

"I have to." He started walking again, giving her a sidelong glance. "Numbered seats you know."

He chuckled as she muttered, "Very funny."

"Besides," he added, as he led her through a doorway, and down a series of steps, "these are really good ones."

There _were_ good seats, Mimi silently agreed, located by the players' box and right above the glass overlooking the rink.

"Where are they?" she asked, as she took off her coat.

Matt shrugged. "They mentioned they might be a little late. They live outside the city and they went out to dinner first."

Mimi nodded and handed him her coat, which Matt placed along with his on the empty chair next to him. She sat down next to the players' box.

They could have eaten here, she thought. The scent of food filled the air, and the noise of the crowd buzzed around them. People were still arriving, but Mimi noticed that the teams were already warming up on the ice. She watched as they swooped and dived, surprised by how graceful they appeared. It reminded her of a ballet…the black team performing on one side of the rink, the blue team on the other. Each pushing their giant black checkers to the nets guarded by the goalie players.

The goalies were like bears, lumbering around, guarding net caves. They wore black, lobster-claw gloves on their hands and snapped at the checkers every time it came near.

The warm-ups ended and the teams skated back to their benches. As they clumped into the box on their skates, Mimi realized she was sitting next to the visiting team, the blue team. Their uniforms were exactly the same color as her sweater, she noticed. It made her feel a certain kinship with them.

"I'm going to cheer for the blue team," she told Matt.

He shook his head. "I'm telling you, the black team will ice them."

"No, they won't."

He gave her a goading look. "You wanna bet?"

Mimi could feel hear rising in her cheeks. She knew that he was mocking her, using the same term she'd used when she'd said she wanted a man. The words were definitely a challenge.

She lifted her chin. "Fine. Ten dollars says the blue team wins."

"Mimi, Mimi, Mimi," he said in a chiding tone. "Aren't you always telling me that gambling is illegal? I was thinking of a more friendly wager."

Suspicion picked her. "Like what?"

"Oh, I dunno. How about a kiss?"

She turned to stare at him, her eyes narrowing. "So I'd have to kiss you if I lose?"

He widened his eyes in shock. "Of course not. You get to kiss me if you _win_."

She wanted to laugh…she didn't dare. Just the thought of kissing him again made her heart pound. She said as casually as she could, "I don't think so."

He sighed. "All right, we'll do it your way. I get to kiss you if you lose."

She didn't respond to that, trying to pretend she hadn't heard. Leaning closer, he whispered provokingly, "Unless you're…afraid?"

His warm breath caressed her ear, making her stiffen. Darn right she was afraid…but no way was she going to let Mr. Know-It-All know it. She was sure she could manage one quick peck on his cheek if she had to. "You're on."

She was looking over at her team again, hoping they'd score lots of points, when her gaze met that one of the players…a handsome blonde with a crooked nose.

He smiled. It was a charming smile, despite the conspicuous gap in his top row of teeth, so Mimi smiled back. He winked. Involuntarily, her smile widened.

"What are you doing?"

She glanced at Matt, surprised by his annoyed tone.

"I'm encouraging my players." She raised her eyebrows, enunciating each word crisply. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Matt stared into her eyes. Hell, yes, he had a problem! And if that wannabe Romeo didn't quit flirting with her, he'd soon have a problem, too.

He assumed his most earnest, most solemn expression. "Yes, I'm afraid I do. You see, Mimi, this is a hockey game. Smiling at a player the way you just did…well, it makes him happy. And that weakens him…takes away his fighting edge. I thought you wanted them to win, and now here you are, trying to jinx them."

"Stop it, Ishida," she ordered. She averted her face, but he could see her lips quivering with the effort not to smile. "I know that can't be true."

"Sure it is. If you really want to wish him luck…help him get the right attitude to play…then what you're supposed to do is glare at him. Like this."

He gave a demonstration. Over the top of Mimi's hear, he sent the blue team player a look encoded with a silent message. _Back off, buddy. Or I'll take that stick and wrap it around your throat. And that's a promise._

"I think it's working," Mimi said dryly from beside him. "He sure looks mad now."

"Yeah, well, it's the least I can do after you tried to take away his competitive edge." Matt tried to look modest. "Fair is fair, I always say. Now you try it."

He put an encouraging…and possessive…arm across her shoulders. He looked at the player again. _See? In your dreams, pal. She's mine._ "Give him a glare," he urged her, squeezing her shoulders in encouragement.

She glared all right…but in the wrong direction.

"Not at me," Matt said reproachfully. "I'm not playing hockey tonight. And now you're too late. The anthem is starting." He rose to his feet.

When the anthem finished, the game began. The players hit the puck back and forth on the ice. They hit it in the air. Every fifteen minutes or so, they hit each other with their sticks…or threw the sticks aside to use their fists, punching and pounding. Sometimes even yanking on each other's shirts.

Mimi loved it.

"They're so…barbaric," she breathed, earning an amused look from Matt.

It wasn't until the first intermission when hordes of spectators scrambled to the concession stands that she remembered they had company.

"They still aren't here," she pointed out to Matt. "Do you think something happened?"

He didn't seem concerned. "If it did, they would've called me. They probably just got held up."

Mimi was about to suggest that they try to call the couple themselves when the players glided back out onto the rink. Caught up in the excitement, Mimi desperately shouted, "Score!"…just after her player swung and missed.

The word lingered in the air, felling into one of those odd pools of silence that sometimes happen in a crowd. Several pairs of eyes turned her way, and the hulking man behind her gave a massive snort. "Give it up, lady. He couldn't score with a hooker on a corner."

"Yes, he could!" Mimi responded loyally, then frowned, uncertain whether she'd defend her player or not.

Matt grinned at her dilemma, but he also glanced around to give the hulk man a warning look. As he settled back into his chair, Matt's hand closed over hers. Picking it up, he held it snugly in his, atop his warm thigh.

Mimi's breath caught. Matt seemed absorbed in the game. Probably he'd done it without thinking. Unobtrusively, she tried to slip her fingers from his grasp…

His grip tightened.

She turned and met his eyes. "What's wrong, Mimi?"

Suddenly it became all clear. Mimi knew that if she pulled away, she'd be acknowledging that his touch affected her. That she wasn't as indifferent to him as she'd told him she was.

She smiled sweetly. "Nothing's wrong."

She concentrated on the game. Chaos was erupting yet again. The players skated more frantically, graceful yet determined as they chased after the puck. The heavy man behind her thumped her seat yelling, "Go! Go! Go!" in a hoarse panting voice. People were shouting.

And yet, all Mimi could think about was her hand tucked into Matt's.

Because now he wasn't simply holding it, he was playing with her fingers.

Mimi tried to watch the game, but Matt suddenly linked his fingers between hers. He idly rubbed his thumb across her palm in a small circular motion.

Mimi swallowed as a rush of heat crept from her toes to her cheeks. She'd never realized her palm was so sensitive. He stroked her again, pressing and rubbing. An excited, achy sensation bloomed between her thighs…at her most sensitive, feminine core.

"I'm…hungry," she said all of a sudden. She looked desperately around, and thankfully spotted a vendor near their aisle. Pointing at the pink plastic bag the man was waving about, she announced, "I want some of that."

"That" turned out to be cotton candy. Matt bought her a bad and some peanuts for himself.

Mimi tore open the plastic with trembling fingers. Okay, nothing to worry about here…just a small setback, easily overcome. She could resist Matt. All she needed to do was to keep her cool, not let him see that he was getting to her. At least for the moment he was no longer holding her hand. And now she had something else to think about…food.

She pulled off a large wad of fluffy candy and stuffed it in her mouth. She tried to concentrate on the sweetness in her mouth, rather than the man calmly munching peanuts beside her. His clean, masculine scent seemed to entice her, inviting her to inhale deeply.

She stole a glance at his face, watching his mouth tilt up at the corner as he made a comment about the game. Her gaze lifted to his eyes, and she became distracted by the thickness of his dark lashes. And his voice…she really liked his voice. The deep, husky sound of it sent shivers up her spine.

She blinked when suddenly his gaze met hers.

"Want some?" he asked, holding up his peanut bag. He poured a handful into her palm.

Mimi clutched them in her fist, then ate them one at a time, afraid that if she wasn't careful, she might choke. Her throat felt so tight. When she finished the nuts, she reached into her bag for another chunk of cotton candy.

She pulled loose a sticky clump…and Matt caught her wrist, lifting the pink tuft to his mouth. He bit down on the candy, tugging it from her fingers. He swallowed and smiled…a heavy-lidded smile that didn't lighten the tense look in his eyes at all.

Then his lips closed over her fingers. He sucked gently, making them tingle. Making her feel dazed.

"Mmm, sweet," he murmured, his breath flowing warmly against her skin. He nibbled his way down to her palm and licked her there. "And salty."

It was erotic…it was crazy. People were cheering and screaming all around them, yet Mimi felt as if she and Matt were drifting their own silent, sexy bubble.

He turned her hand and kissed the delicate skin of her wrist, pressing his lips against her fluttering pulse. He nibbled his way to her fingers again, and took the tip of her little finger into his mouth. She could feel the sharp edge of his teeth against the sensitive pad, and then he circled it with his wet tongue. And obviously, her body was totally confused. Her nipples kept tightening, as if they were being rolled and sucked, scraped ever so lightly with his teeth.

She held her breath as he sucked harder. His intent gaze, dark with smoldering passion, met hers as he bit down gently.

Mimi gasped. The crowd roared. Matt's gaze flared with satisfaction…then flickered past her. He flung himself over her.

His body was heavy and limp. Mimi rage beneath him. Now he'd gone too far! He was lying right on top of her…and this was a public place!

Her face was buried against his shirt. She struggled to turn her head, her voice muffled as she demanded, "Yamato Ishida, get off me this instant!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**AN:** Cliffy! Sorry guys, but I had to cut it there. I think I wrote a lot for one chapter so I guess I'm done for now…hehehe! I know you're probably wondering what's going on and what the heck is Matt doing…well, unfortunately, you'll have to wait again for the next chapter. I had so much fun putting this up and I didn't want to stop. I hope you liked it. So stay tuned everyone!

Oh, and don't forget to leave a review. I'd love to hear what you have to say about this chapter. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Everyone! Thank you for the wonderful reviews I have received from the last chapter. Some of you had a lot to say about Matt and Mimi, and some were plain wondering what happened. Well, wait no more. You'll finally know what truly happened.  
And to those who have an idea of what you think happened…well…just read it and you'll find out…hehehe! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter THIRTEEN**

Her face was buried against his shirt. She struggled to turn her head, her voice muffled as she demanded, "Yamato Ishida, get off me this instant!"

She shoved at his shoulders.

"Give him a breadk, lady!" The fat man bawled from behind her. "He saved you from that puck, didn't he? I think it knocked him out."

**

* * *

  
**

"Matt, I'm so, so, sorry."

"You already told me that," _At least ten times, _Matt added silently, as they walked out to his car. And for the tenth time he repeated, "And I keep telling you its okay. It wasn't your fault."

"But I never should have shoved at you like that. I didn't know that you were unconscious."

"I was stunned, not unconscious."

"I thought that you were…"

"I know, putting a major move on you. You told me that, too, in front of the security staff in the first-aid room."

And judging by their broad grins, the men had absolutely loved it. Matt couldn't blame them. It didn't say much for his seduction technique if Mimi couldn't tell if he was making a move or if he was uncon…a little out of it.

His jaw tightened, which made his head throb. He picked up his pace, his boots crunching on the icy asphalt as he strode along.

Beside him, Mimi took a little skip to keep up, and slipped her hand through his arm. "Honestly Matt, I really appreciate what you did." She gave his bicep a grateful squeeze. Her voice was filled with admiration as she added, "And the people at the stadium were sooo impressed. They showed the whole thing on the overhead monitors, you know. Did you hear the way everyone applauded when you staggered to your feet?"

"Yeah, I was a real hero. Stopping a puck with my head like that." He felt like an idiot. He'd been so involved in kissing Mimi's hand that he hadn't even seen the puck coming their way until it was almost too late. Instinctively he tried to protect her, barely getting his hand up in time to deflect the puck a little…right to his temple.

He sighed, rubbing the bump. Oh, well. At least it didn't hit Mimi. And he'd never have to see those hundreds of people in a stadium again.

They stopped beside his car. Matt started to open the car door for her when Mimi held out her hand. "Here…give me your keys. I'm going to drive."

Matt stared at her. Maybe that puck had hit her after all. "You're not driving my Porsche."

She heaved a loud sigh of expression. Her hand remained extended, palm up. "Then I'm not getting in the car. You were just knocked…"

"Dazed."

"…out and you're in no condition to drive. It isn't safe."

Matt tried to outstare her but her eyes didn't waver. He inhaled impatiently. How could he argue about her safety?

"Fine, here." He slapped the keys in her hand.

They both got in. Matt slumped down in the passenger seat, wincing as she ground the gears starting up. They'd only been driving a few minutes, when Mimi announced she was taking him to the hospital.

Matt had his gaze glued to the road to help her drive, but he glanced away for a brief second to frown at her. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. You've been grimacing in pain for the past half mile."

"That's because you keep riding the clutch! Would you please get your foot off it?"

"Oh. Sorry." She moved her foot. "But I still think you should go to the hospital."

He glared at her. "Well, I don't."

After that, Mimi remained silent. Several minutes later, she parked the car in front of her place and got out, still without speaking. The scent of smoke from a nearby fireplace drifted in the air as they climbed the stairs to her apartment. She unlocked the door and went inside, Matt following at her heels. She shut the door firmly behind him and immediately began helping him remove his jacket, sliding it down his arms.

His browse rose in surprise. This was a change. He expected her to try to hustle him out the door, not to undress him. "Mimi?"

Ignoring him, she whipped his coat off and turned to hand it in the closet. "Go into the living room and sit down," she ordered over her shoulder. "I need to turn the heat up in here, and then I'll get some ice for that bump. It's the least thing I can do since you saved my life."

Matt drew a deep breath, striving for patience. He couldn't believe she was making such a fuss. He shook his head at her. "I didn't save your life and I don't need any ice. My head's fine."

"It is, is it?" She turned to face him and crossed her arms, resting her shoulder against the doorjamb. "If it's so fine then why did you let my drive your precious car?"

His mouth opened, then closed. He wanted to answer her but damned if he could think of a good reason. "Because you ordered me to give you the keys!" he said finally.

"That was a test to see how you would react. You never would have let me drive if you felt one hundred percent okay. Now go sit down while I get out of my coat and these shoes. They're wet."

A test, huh? Kind of like his test…when he kissed her hand at the game to see what her reaction would be. "Mimi…"

She pointed toward the living room. "Sit!"

He watched her disappear into the hallway, then stalked over the chair next to her couch and sat down. He didn't want ice; he wanted to get on with her seduction. He folded his arms, stretched out his legs and stared moodily at his feet. His shoes were wet, too.

He lifted his hand to rub his forehead. Not that he was sitting still, he realized his head was still throbbing…just a little. His hand hurt, too, on his right palm…probably where the puck had struck it.

He lowered his hand as Mimi came back into the room. She removed her coat and shoes, but was still wearing her fuzzy blue sweater and jeans. Thick red socks were on her feet. She padded past him into the kitchen. "I'm going to get that ice. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thanks." He didn't want the ice either, but decided not to tell her that again and start another argument. Fighting with her wasn't part of his plan.

He looked toward the kitchen, narrowing his eyes against the bright light from her table lamp. He could her water running, the refrigerator door open and close. A few minutes later, she came walking out with an ice bag in her hand. She paused by the lamp and dimmed it.

She must have seen the surprise on his face because she said, "The glare looked like it was bothering you." She came around the chair to stand behind him, and gently placed the bag of ice against his temple.

He flinched, more in reaction to the cold than pain.

"Does it hurt?"

"No." He liked the concerned in her voice. Maybe he'd been going about this seduction stuff the wrong way, he thought, relaxing a little. After all, he was in Mimi's apartment…alone with her…and she wanted to take care of him. Why not accept a little TLC?

He leaned his head back but the chair was too low to support his neck, so he straightened again.

"Here…just a minute." For a second, the ice bag slipped as she moved away and he automatically lifted his hand to hold it in place. Then she returned and she tucked something behind his neck. Something furry and soft.

"What's that?"

"My teddy bear. Now, lean back." She took the bag again and gently pulled his head back against the bear. He expected her to step away but she didn't. She just stood behind him, holding the ice to his bruise, neither of them talking.

"Mimi…"

"Shhh. Just relax."

Her warmth, the dimly lit apartment, the cold bag…okay, he had to admit, it felt good. Her slender fingers soothed him, sifting through his hair, stroking his scalp. Matt stifled a sigh of mingle relief and pleasure. His eyes drifted shut. He couldn't remember anyone fussing over him like this.

"Matt?"

He opened his eyes a little. Mimi's face, upside-down from his angle, wore a worried expression as she looked down at him. "Are you sure you don't need a doctor? The medic at the stadium said if you feel dizzy or weak you should go get checked out."

"Mimi, I'm fine."

He did feel dizzy and weak, but it had nothing to do with his injury. He didn't need a doctor. He just needed her to keep stroking his hair they way she'd been doing.

And she did. He closed his eyes again. He found himself anticipating each glide of her fingers, each gentle breath she drew.

He opened his eyes again. She was still looking solemnly down at him, her eyes dark and serious. As she met his gaze she spoke, her voice quivering a bit. "I'd feel terrible if anything happened to you, Matt. Especially since you got hurt saving me. It was…scary when I realized you were really hurt."

Something inside him softened. She sounded so worried. He reached up and curled his hand behind her head. Slowly, he pulled her down until her lips met his in a short, sweet, upside-down kiss.

When he let her go, she eyes him questioningly. "What was that?" she asked softly. "Another challenge?"

"Just a kiss, Mimi." His voice sounded husky, and he cleared his throat. "To thank you for taking care of me."

"I see." She ran her fingers through his hair again, her caramel brown eyes darkening even more. "Well, I forgot to tell you something. The blue team won."

His pulse kicked into overdrive as she slowly bent down to press her soft mouth to his. For a long moment, he didn't move. Then he felt the tip of her upside-down tongue shyly touch his, and heat flooded his body.

He tossed the bag of ice on the floor. Hell, it would have melted in a couple of minutes anyway. "Come here," he muttered against her mouth.

He caught her wrist, pulling her around the chair, and down unto his lap. Her arm circled his neck and shoulder, and she laid one hand against his chest. He wondered if she could feel his heart pounding beneath her palm as he took her mouth again.

His lips moved along her cheek, and he felt her take a quick breath. "Matt, your head…"

"Forget my head." It wasn't the throbbing in is temple that concerned him, but the throbbing in his loins. His mouth closed over hers again and this time he groaned aloud. Kissing her was like coming home. Warm, sweet, and welcoming. She tasted like sugar and peanuts…she tasted like she was his.

He wanted to kiss her forever…to kiss her everywhere. Intimately and completely. To feel her melt like cotton candy against his tongue. Without lifting his mouth from hers he slid his hand under her soft sweater, finding the smoother, even softer skin beneath it. He smoothed his palm over her stomach, and then slid his hand higher.

Still kissing her, he cupped her breast. Beneath the lace of her bra, the small bump of her nipple nestled against his palm. His body grew harder as he felt her quiver, heard her make a little moaning sound in her throat. His kiss grew hungrier, his hand more urgent. He didn't want to stop, he couldn't seem to stop...but she put her hands on his cheeks, gently pushing him away.

"Matt," she whispered against his mouth, her breath sweet and ragged. "Are you sure all this isn't too much for you? What if you have a concussion or something?"

The whispered words jolted him. Warmth spread through him…and a touch of shame. It wasn't herself she was worried about…it was him.

He looked down at her. Her eyes still looked concerned, but they were also cloudy with desire. Her mouth was red and her cheeks pink with sensual heat. Her body felt boneless, warm and yielding as she lay across his lap.

Her fingers stroked the back of his head, gently playing with his hair. She was asking him if he wanted to stop…while making it clear that she wanted to continue.

Looking down into her eyes, he knew all he had to do was to say he was okay, and she'd let him make love to her. In fact, wasn't that what he'd planned to do all along? To seduce her and to use her desire for him to gain her surrender? To prove to her he was the man that she wanted?

Yeah, he'd subconsciously planned to let the lovemaking come first, the talking after. With any other woman…the more sophisticated ones he'd been with in the past…it wouldn't have been a problem. They were familiar with the rules of the game.

But Mimi was different. She was special. He cared about her…really cared about her…much more than he'd even realized. He wanted her to be sure she knew what she was doing. He didn't want her to agree to make love with him out of gratitude, because she thought he'd saved her from a damn puck.

With a sigh, he cupped her chin in his hand and met her gaze with his own. "We need to talk."

He felt her stiffen, saw the flush in her cheeks deepen as she removed her arm from around his neck.

When she tried to move away, he held her tight. "I care about you, Mimi. You're special to me. I've never known anyone like you, and you're so incredibly sweet." He rubbed his cheek against her soft hair. "I don't want to do anything that might hurt you."

She averted her face, but at that, she turned and met his eyes, hers wide and questioning.

He added, "So I want you to be very…very…sure that this is what you want. I don't want you to have any second thoughts, or any regrets, afterward. I want out first time together to be perfect."

Her eyes grew luminous. Her lips softened. "Oh, Matt…"

"No…" His voice was harsh with the strain of resisting her. He put his fingers against her mouth. "Don't answer me now. I want you to think this all over hard and carefully."

He stood up, lifting her with him, and set her on her feet. He held her until she was steady, his hands on her shoulders.

He told her, "We're leaving day after tomorrow for New York, and by then you'll have had time to make a decision. Whatever it is, you can tell me there, when we're alone. And I promise I'll understand."

His voice deepened, and he leaned forward to brush his lips lightly against hers, one more time. "And I also promise that if you choose me, I'll make sure you won't regret it."

**

* * *

**

**AN:** There you go everybody. Hope you liked it. For those who said Matt was hit by a hockey puck, you're definitely right. Here's another though to think about. What do you think will happen on their trip? Will Mimi come to her senses and finally give in to Matt? Do you think something will happen between them? Or maybe something bad will occur? Hmmm…stay tuned.

Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello Everyone! Hope you had a wonderful holiday. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been busy during the holiday and I spent some time with my family. Anyways, thank you for the reviews you gave on the previous chapter. I'm excited, and a little bit sad, to tell you that we're almost done with the story. I have two chapters after this and we're done! I don't know if that's a good thing or not, but I'm looking forward to it. I hope I'd be able to finish before I go on Christmas break, so you wouldn't have to worry about it.

Okay, I'm not going to keep you long. I know you're all waiting for this. Enjoy!

**Chapter FOURTEEN**

I care about you, Mimi. You're special to me.

Every time the memory of Matt's words drifted through Mimi's mind the next day as she packed for their business trip, her pulse would quicken with happiness.

He'd looked so endearing last night, with his hair sticking up on one side, flattened on the other where the ice had wet it. He'd been so grouchy because that puck had knocked him out. She'd wanted to laugh at him. She'd wanted to take care of him. She'd wanted to put her arms around him and…just love him.

He'd been so tender when he kissed her. His eyes so serious when he pulled her down onto his lap. His lips had been hungry…his body hard with desire. Yet, he stopped her when she wanted to continue their lovemaking. He'd told her that she needed time to think.

That wasn't something a man did who was just fooling around, just playing a game. No, she was sure about that. It was something a man did when he was in love.

The thought made her pulse flutter. She called Sora, to tell her what had happened, and her friend had sounded skeptical about Matt's feelings. But Mimi just laughed, for once confident in herself as a woman.

Sora liked everything spelled out. She was worried that Matt still wasn't interested in marriage. But Sora didn't realize that when a person was in love, their feelings changed about everything. Hadn't Mimi's feelings changed when she'd thought he'd been seriously hurt by that puck? She realized then that despite her new plan, she still loved him. Love and Matt were what mattered…not a ceremony.

He'd been so sweet, so tender, so caring about her. So determined that she "think things over." And he wanted their first time together to be perfect. Yes, he loved her all right.

She chose her favorite suit to wear in the morning, deciding it would be comfortable for the plane ride, yet would look neat and professional for their first meeting in New York. She selected another suit…a prim burgundy…to wear to dinner, but included her "little black dress" as a possible alternative. "All women, no matter their age, shape or economic level, need a little black dress." Sora had told her firmly when they'd gone shopping. "You can dress it up, you can dress it down."

She added it to the case. Then, after hesitating a moment, she went back into her closet, and took down the white box set on top of the one containing her mother's wedding dress.

She opened it and drew out the nightgown inside, letting the silk ripple across her hands in a smooth sensuous flow. She had the lingerie forever. Frightfully expensive, wickedly beautiful, the slim silk sheath was pure, snowy white.

She'd never worn it. She'd put it up in her closet, to save to wear for that special someone she'd dreamed of finding someday. She'd look good in it when she tried it on in the lingerie store, way before her makeover. She was sure it would look even better on her now. So she wrapped it in a sheet of tissue paper and put it in her case.

**

* * *

**

It was rather a large case for a two-night trip, but Matt didn't mention that when he came to pick her up at dawn the next morning. In fact, he didn't seem to notice. His gaze met hers with an intent, almost searching look as he took it from her hand.

She thought for a moment he might kiss her, and her breath caught. But then he stepped back.

Mimi felt oddly flustered. She glanced at his face, then quickly looked away again. "How's your head?" she asked hurriedly.

Something in her expression must have pleased him because his eyes softened and he smiled. "My bump is gone, but I'm getting dizzy just by looking at you."

His gaze skimmed down to her black high heels, then roamed slowly up her legs again to her wool suit, buttoned up smugly to reveal just the white lace collar of her blouse. "You look beautiful," he said huskily.

The compliment thrilled her, but it made her self-conscious, too. She was more accustomed to his teasing. "I've worn this before, just weeks ago," she said lightly as they walked to his car.

He put her case in his trunk, then turned back to her. He smiled into her eyes. "And I should have told you then how fantastic you look in it."

Again she felt a thrill. Not quite sure how to respond to this new, charming, "politically correct" version of Matt she climbed into the car. She tried not to think about the nights ahead. What would happen after she gave him her answer? She trembled with anticipation.

As if he sensed her tension, Matt kept the conversation flowing and fixed on business. "This isn't going to be an easy merger," he warned her as they drove to the airport. "Those people seem to be taking it pretty hard."

After a long flight, Matt and Mimi went straight to the meeting. The managers greeting them were very tense, their expressions strained, as they gathered in the conference room to find out exactly how the takeover would affect them. Their responsibilities, their families, were obviously their main concern. Especially since, in this uncertain economy, new jobs weren't always easy to come by, and mortgages and college tuitions were constantly on the rise.

Mimi knew Matt wasn't unaware of their plight, but to him, business was business. Management, as usual, would take the heaviest hit. Since they'd been in control of the disaster, they'd be the first to be eliminated. But still, there were enough worried expressions in the group to make Mimi's heart feel heavy. This was the part of her job she liked the least. It was harder looking into people's faces knowing that jobs were at stake.

She did what she could to soften the blow, offering coffee and silent sympathy wherever possible. But when the day's meeting concluded she felt drained. Matt, however, appeared elated and full of energy. Taking her arm, he strode briskly to the car to head for the hotel. "Can you believe it? We covered more today than I ever thought possible. A brief follow-up session tomorrow and this project should be in the bag."

He continued to talk about the day's work as they drove into the hotel's entrance. A doorman wearing white gloves ushered them into the lobby. The hotel manager gleamed, with his sleek black hair and toothpaste smile, as Matt strode toward the reception desk.

"Mr. Ishida, how nice to see you again." The man flickered a glance at a waiting bellhop who immediately stepped forward to take their cases. "Mr. Ishida and his guest will stay in the west wing," the manager told him.

A small, unpleasant shock ran through Mimi. "This hotel isn't on the company's approved list," she whispered to Matt as they followed the bellhop.

He gave her a sideways glance, his eyebrows rising. "I'm paying for this, not the company."

It was probably unsophisticated of her to worry about it. These days no once cared if two adults decided to share a room. She was relieved, however, to find that Matt had booked them separate rooms.

After glancing around, undoubtedly to make sure everything was okay, Matt left to follow the bellhop to another room across the hall. Mimi didn't even get the chance to open her case before she heard a knock at her door.

She jumped. Pressing a hand against her chest, she went to answer it.

She opened her door. "Hey, you," Matt said softly, looking down at her.

"Hey, yourself," she responded, melting a little at the smile in his eyes. When he glanced toward her bed, her pulse skipped a beat.

He looked back down at her. "Do you want to go somewhere else for dinner or…" He paused. "Have dinner sent to my room?"

His room? She struggled to breathe. They had a long day and she honestly didn't want to drive anywhere or go out for dinner. "Your room," she decided in a daring rush.

His eyes flared and his lips curved in a satisfied smile. "Good choice. Come on over then at…" He checked his watch. "how about eight?"

She nodded, and he sauntered back across the hall. Mimi shut the door then leaned against it a moment to catch her breath. It's just the anticipation, she told herself. The realization that this was it…the Big night.

( Later that evening… )

"Flowers for you, Miss Tachikawa," the bellhop said, cradling a huge vase in his arms.

Mimi's eyes widened. Red roses. At least two dozen, beautiful, long-stemmed, wonderfully fragrant roses.

No one had ever sent her roses before.

"Mr. Ishida is waiting for you in his room, Miss. Have a nice evening." With a nod, he went out the door.

She searched for a card and found one tucked among the green leaves. "For a Beautiful Woman. Matt." It was a nice compliment…obviously the only compliment Matt could think of today. She was glad he thought she was beautiful, but she wished he'd singed the card "Love, Matt."

She looked at herself in the mirror. The front of the dress was fairly modest. The hem swirled just above her knees. It was the back that made the dress so daring. She twisted to look at it in the mirror. Talk about inviting a draft! The back was cut low…dipping well past her waist. The white skin of her shoulders and back looked shockingly bare against the black material.

But that was okay. She drew a deep breath and picked up her purse. At precisely eight o'clock, she knocked on Matt's door.

He immediately opened it. "You look beautiful, Mimi. Really."

There's that word again. But it was okay, she supposed, when there was such warmth in his voice when he said it.

His room was nice, decorated in shades of blue and gold. The bed seemed awfully big, though, to Mimi's wide gaze. It dominated almost half the room. Soft music played in the background.

Matt squeezed her fingers. "Would you like some wine?"

Mimi hated wine. "Sure." It might help her relax.

While he poured the wine, she said, "Thank you for the flowers, Matt. They're lovely."

"Glad you like them." He handed her a glass. "Are you hungry? Would you like to eat now? Maybe grab a little dessert?"

_Oh, oh, he's moving on to the next course,_ Mimi thought with a sudden flutter of panic, _which just happens to be me._

She watched him as he began to turn off all the lights until only the candles, the fireplace, and one lamp remained to light the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice squeaking a little as he reached for the last switch.

He paused. "I want to show you something."

She was sure that he did. She just wasn't sure she was ready to see it.

He walked over to the window and held out his hand. "Come here."

Slowly, walked toward him, placing her hand in his. His warm fingers closed around hers. He drew her closer, then put his arm across her shoulders, turning with her to face the window. "Look." He reached out and pulled the cord to open the curtain.

It revealed a scene from a Christmas card. Light from the hotel spilled out across the snowy grounds, revealing pines and bushes frosted with the gently falling snow.

"It's beautiful, Matt."

"I knew you'd enjoy the view," he said huskily. His hands stroked slowly up her bare back, then down again, slipping beneath the material. Mimi trembled and burrowed closer to his body. He rubbed his cheek against her hair. "It's fantastic in the summer, too. And in fall."

Capturing her mouth, he kissed her. But Mimi found herself unable to give in to the passion that had swept her away before. Her mind felt oddly detached from her body, his last comment lingering in her thoughts.

She broke away from his kiss, turning her face into his shoulder. His lips brushed her temple. He toyed with the strap of her dress. "You look so beautiful tonight."

_That word again,_ she thought. She swallowed, and whispered. "I don't need compliments, Matt. I just need to know how you feel."

He slid the strap down and bent to kiss her cool skin. "I want you, Mimi. I want to make love to you." He pulled her tightly against his hard body. "Come to bed with me."

A small pain bloomed in her chest, as if she'd taken a sudden blow to the heart. She could feel his cheek move as he kissed her shoulder. The pain in her chest lingered, spreading…until she had to move out of his arms. She stepped away from him, to stare out the window at the cold white snow falling on the trees.

He hesitated behind her, then moved nearer again. "What's the matter, Mimi? Don't you want this?" His strong arms came around her as he spoke, crossing beneath her breasts. "Don't you want me?"

For a long moment, she savored his heat, his closeness. The feeling of safety and completeness she felt while held so firmly against him. Yes, she wanted this…she wanted him…but _all_ of him. Not just his body, not just this night, but his love. Because without love, there'd be no safety, no fulfillment in his arms.

"Yes, I want you," she admitted softly, and instantly his arms tightened, holding her even closer. He nuzzled her cheek.

She turned her head away, but lifted her hands to cover his. Holding onto him, she added, "But although I've changed these last few weeks…my hair, my clothes…I'm still the same inside, Matt. I believe in love and I also believe that without it, sex is simply a temporary physical release. Not the emotional bonding it's meant to be. I want my first time…my every time…to be with a man who loves me. I need love in order for all this to be …right."

Matt stiffened. Mimi waited, but he remained quiet, his arms still locked around her. The silence drew out, speaking more clearly than any words he could say.

And after a while, she shut her eyes. Tears burned behind her lids. She'd been fooling herself. There was nothing for him to say.

She opened her eyes again, and drew a harsh shuddering breath. She moved out of his arms, letting the cold shiver through her. The pain inside her spread, consuming her heart.

"Meems?"

She couldn't look at him for fear that she might cry. A few weeks ago, she might have given in, been desperate enough to take what little he offered. But she'd learned a lot about herself lately. She was willing to forego a white wedding. She was even willing to temporarily set aside thoughts of marriage. But she wasn't willing to give up on love.

She hurt…every inch of her hurt…from the effort it took not to step back into his arms. Because of the lump in her throat her voice sounded strained as she said, "No, Yamato, I don't want this, after all. It's not enough for me."

He didn't love her.

So, still without looking at him, she walked out the door.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Aww…poor Mimi. He couldn't give her what she wanted, and now it's all over. Or is it? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh, and did I mention there's a couple chapters left and we're done? Don't miss it!

Tell me your thoughts about this chapter. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello Everyone! Here I am with chapter fifteen. This is one of the last chapters and I'm sad to say that we're almost in the end. I decided to make an update now because I'll be terribly busy in the next couple of days because I have to prepare for my finals. The last chapter will probably be up next week…hopefully. I'll make sure to post it up before I go on with my holiday vacation. Thank you again for the wonderful reviews. I hope you keep it up. Anyways, enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter FIFTEEN**

He wasn't enough for her.

For the next week, whenever the thought surfaced, Matt grimly forced it to down again. He tried to concentrate on more important things, like the final report on the takeover. Spread sheets, proposals, and budgets. But he couldn't stop thinking about Mimi, stop trying to figure out how the night he'd planned so carefully could have gone so wrong.

He swiveled his chair to face his desk, the memory cutting through him all over again. Letting her walk out the door had torn him apart. He wanted to argue, to talk her out of her decision. To burn away her last-minute qualms with desire. But he'd let her leave and had paced his room for an hour, giving her time to change her mind, giving himself time to cool off. Then he'd gone to her room to try to straighten things out, only to discover she'd left.

He hated the way she had made him feel. Worried and tense with an emotion that had felt sickeningly like fear.

Still, he'd kept his cool, rationalizing that he'd smooth things over when he got home. He wrapped up the meeting the next day, and headed straight to the airport to go back home and see Mimi.

He knocked and knocked at Mimi's door until finally Sora had opened hers. She told him that Mimi wasn't home, to leave her alone. That Mimi didn't want to see him anymore.

Pride prevented him from going back after that. No way was he going somewhere he wasn't wanted. So he focused on the fact that he'd see her at work on Monday. He figured she'd have to talk to him then.

He prepared his apologies and justifications, but she never came to hear them. Instead, all he'd gotten was a call from personnel, telling him Mimi was using her vacation time as her two weeks' notice. She'd quit over the phone…no excuses, no regrets.

Okay, fine. He got the message. He'd leave her alone. Except, thoughts of her wouldn't leave him alone. He'd find himself staring at her office as if she was still in there.

He turned to stare out the window again. He didn't blame her for walking out, not really. He knew he wasn't the kind of man to fit her dreams. But she wanted him, too, damn it. Just as much as he wanted her. Did she think he didn't know that? He'd seen the desire in her eyes.

He'd known her for three years…_three years!_ There was no one else in his life he knew as well as he did her. Or cared about more. From the moment he'd met her, he liked her. They'd been good friends from the beginning. He'd never pushed for more, he'd never even thought of it…probably because he'd always known he wasn't right for her. But after their kiss, he couldn't help wanting to be more than just her friend. To be her lover, an important part of her life.

But instead, he no longer had her in his life at all.

His hand tightened into a fist. He needed to get some fresh air and clear his mind.

He walked aimlessly down the hall, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He got on the elevator…and got off again when it stopped to let on more passengers. He didn't want to talk; didn't want to have to be polite. He had no particular destination in mind, nowhere to go. He just wanted to keep moving to try to escape the feeling building inside.

He shouldn't be missing her so much, he thought, wandering down another hall. Women came and went in his life all the time, and he'd barely notice. But he was lonely without Mimi. He couldn't get her out of his head. He kept picturing her face. Hearing her soft voice…

He stopped in his tracks, his mouth going dry. Was he going crazy? No, that _was_ her voice. Coming from the cafeteria.

He glanced inside…and he saw her. She was standing high on a ladder, her slender arms lifted to attach a sprig of mistletoe to a wire hanging from the ceiling. She had on jeans and a green sweater. A white bandana covered her hair. She'd pushed her sleeves up on her forearms, the way she used to do whenever she'd try to make a shot at the basket.

Her expression was intent, a small crease furrowed her brow as she concentrated on what she was doing. Her mouth was pursed in a tense little bow. She looked pale and a little thinner, but wonderful.

Matt was staring at her so hungrily, that it wasn't until Davis, the kid from the mail room, spoke that he realized there were other people in the room…Davis and old Artie.

"Hey, Mimi," Davis called, from atop another ladder in a far corner. "Should I stick some mistletoe up her, too?"

"Let's not overdo it," Mimi told him, glancing in that direction. "I think garland is enough there."

"Is the deejay you lined up supposed to be pretty good?"

"The best we could find."

"Does he play current stuff, you know, for younger generations?"

Matt watched Mimi's expression soften as she smiled at the kid. "He plays all kinds of music, Davis. Something for everyone."

"Good." Artie's gruff voice sounded disgusted as he added, "Can't dance to the noise that passes for music these days at all."

Arrangements of poinsettias and candles were grouped on a table, next to a stack of red tablecloths. Obviously, Mimi and her crew were decorating the place for the Christmas party that evening.

The thought caused a soft ache in his heart. That was just like her. Mimi loved Christmas, and she wouldn't want anyone to be disappointed about the party. To most of the people he knew, Christmas was simply a time to put up decorations and get gifts. It meant drinking and celebrating and basically, an excuse to have a good time. It wasn't the trappings, but the spirit behind the holiday that was important to Mimi. She saw Christmas as an opportunity to give to people. To show them that she cared.

The thought hurt like a punch in the gut. His muscles tensed as he fought the urge to go over to her, to make her talk to him. He wanted to demand some answers. To make her listen to what he had to say. Hell, she was up on a ladder. No way could she escape him this time.

But of all the memories he had of her, the one that he kept thinking of the most was of the sadness in her eyes before she fled from the hotel room…fled from him.

So after one final, considering look at her, he walked away down the hall.

**

* * *

**

Mimi paused for a moment outside the cafeteria that evening. She peeked inside. Even to her critical gaze, the cafeteria's makeover appeared successful.

The round metal tables had been given elegance with the simple addition of red tablecloths and poinsettia centerpieces. The candles tucked in amongst the flowers gave the room a mellow glow, while the strings of twinkling white lights strung along the ceiling beams added a bit of sparkle to the shadowy room.

A colorful Christmas tree dominated one corner of the room, the makeshift bar another. The refreshment tables…laden with an assortment of dishes to satisfy every taste…were lined up nearby. The air was filled with the buzz of conversation and soft rock music.

Mimi glanced around again, but didn't see Matt anywhere. Taking a deep breath, she made her way toward the refreshment tabled to check the supplies. Mimi's mouth turned down in a wry little grimace as she stared down at the food.

Walking out of Matt's hotel room had been the hardest thing Mimi had ever done. But she'd done the right thing in leaving, Mimi thought, as she carefully rearranged the carrots on the vegetable platter. It was just too bad that doing the right thing was painful.

Yet, painful or not, she needed to get on with her life. To put it all behind her.

Although she did feel a little sick with tension, she conceded, as she glanced around the room again. She was just about to join Kari, whom she spotted standing by the Christmas tree, when Mimi saw Matt.

Her heart jumped and the knot in her stomach tightened. Nervous chills chased up and down her spine. He had a drink in one hand, the other was shoved into the pocket of his dark suit jacket. He was standing by Mr. Haoru and another man.

Mimi's mouth went dry. She turned away, almost reeling toward the makeshift bar in the corner. She needed a drink.

But before she could get there, Davis came up beside her. "Hey, Mimi. Thought you'd never get here." His bright happy gaze skimmed her up and down. "Wow, you look hot."

"I do?" That was funny, Mimi thought, looking furtively over her shoulder to see what Matt was doing now. Because the nervous chills had attacked her again, making her shiver.

"Yeah." Davis' young voice was husky with admiration. "You look good in red."

Oh, he'd been talking about her dress, Mimi realized as she turned back to him. "Thank you, Davis. You look very nice, too."

A tide of red swept up his face at her compliment. "Do you want to dance?" he blurted out.

Go out on the dance floor where Matt might see her? No, she definitely didn't want to dance. But then she met Davis' hopeful eyes and knew hiding out wasn't an option any longer. She squared her shoulders and smiled. "That would be nice, Davis."

Davis steered her toward the center of the floor. The song was a fast one. Mimi tried to dance discreetly, Davis danced with abandon, his young, athletic body full of grace and vigor. He was undoubtedly the best dancer on the floor…the one to watch.

The song finally crashed to a halt, Mimi drew a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you, Davis," she said breathlessly. "That was fun. I really…"

A light tap on her shoulder made her forget what she was going to say. "My turn," a deep voice said behind her.

Her breath caught as she turned around. Mimi's heart jumped into her throat. She glanced up at Matt.

He met her eyes briefly, then looked at Davis, who appeared about to protest. But after a brief glance at Matt, Davis gave in with a sigh. "Okay. Catch you later, Mimi."

"I wouldn't count on it," Matt murmured as Davis turned away. He looked down at Mimi. "Hello," he said softly.

She swallowed to ease the tension in her throat. "Hi."

"Glad you came."

"So am I." There…she could do it. Make conversation with him without falling apart.

The music started up again. "Do you want to dance?"

Alarm rushed through her. "I, well, I…" She intended to say no, but before she could articulate a polite refusal Matt had his arm around her waist and they were moving slowly across the floor.

"You definitely look beautiful tonight." There was nothing light about Matt's tone at all.

Suddenly, Mimi realized she shouldn't have come back, shouldn't have taken the chance of seeing him quite so soon. Sora had been right; she wasn't ready. Loving Matt wasn't a state of mind that she could talk herself out of, she realized all over again, but the state of her heart, that would take time to heal.

She couldn't take it. She made a small, desperate bid to release, but this time Matt didn't let her escape. He slowed to a stop.

"Mimi," he said huskily. "Look up."

Without thinking, she obeyed him. She saw the mistletoe, and then his eyes. She shut her own to escape his drowning gaze and his mouth closed over hers.

Kissing him again was like heaven…and like hell. His lips were coaxing, persuasive. Possessive. It wasn't a long kiss, but it branded her deeply. And as soon as he lifted hi head, she stepped away.

He was still holding her hands. She took a deep breath and lifted her chin. "I need to get back to work. To check the refreshments again."

But Matt didn't seem to hear her. He turned and, still holding onto her, led her through the dancers and right out the door, passing the hallway, toward the lobby.

"Matt…wait. Stop a minute."

He halted, then glanced around. He took a couple steps toward the center of the lobby, under a sparkling, grand, crystal chandelier.

Mimi blinked and looked around in confusion. "What are we doing here?"

His gaze was fixed on her. He shrugged, not even bothering to glance around. "Lobby."

"So why," she asked, not quite meeting his eyes, "are we here?"

"Because we need to talk."

"We've already talked, Matt."

He shook his head. "You did…I didn't."

The reminder hurt. Her cheeks flushed with heat, then paled again. She swallowed painfully. "Yes," she said quietly. "I know."

He reached for her. "Mimi…please…" He stepped closer, but paused when she carefully backed away. His hands dropped.

The grim lines bracketing his mouth deepened. His eyes were serious as he said, "I'm sorry about that night. I never should have taken you there."

Something in his voice made Mimi's throat tighten. She didn't know what to say.

He met her gaze steadily. "I want us to start over. Make a new beginning."

"Matt…" Her voice broke. She clasped her hands together. Why was he making this so hard? She looked at him miserably. "I need to go. I don't want to play this game anymore."

"This isn't a game." His shoulders tensed and he shifted restlessly. "It never has been with you."

Her disbelief must have been written on her face, because his jaw tightened. "I mean it. I know my record in the relationship department isn't good…damn, I've never been close enough to anyone to even call it a relationship. But you told me that you've changed on the outside, but not on the _inside_. Well, since I've met you, I've changed on the inside. I want more in my life than brief, meaningless affairs. I want to have someone in my corner, someone to build a life with."

His eyes grew darker, his tone more intense. He stepped closer. He was standing right in front of her now, and, before Mimi realized what he was doing, he caught her fingers in his. A slight shock ran through her at the feel of his warm skin.

He held her hand tighter. "This past week I've learned just how terrible it is when you're not there. How much I miss you."

Pain filled his eyes. His husky voice grew softer but more urgent. "Please, Meems, come back to me. Without you I have no one to really talk to…no one to play with. There's no one to tease and watch out for."

He lifted her hand, cradling it against his cheek. Shutting his eyes he turned his face into her finger, breathing the words against her palm. "Oh, Mimi. Without you, I have no one to love."

_Love._ The word hung in the air, then, like a raindrop in a pool, rippled through her. Spreading wonder, spreading joy.

Her eyes were wet, her smile as bright as the chandelier above them. She stroked his lean cheek. "Oh, Matt. I love you so much."

For a long moment, he just stared down at her without moving. Then he caught her in his arms, kissing her fiercely, thoroughly.

"Mimi. Sweetheart…" He kissed her again, then whispered against her mouth. "I want to be with you, every day and every night."

"Move in together, you mean?" she asked, tracing the determined line of his jaw.

"Damn right I want us to move in together…right after we get married." His arms tightened possessively. "I want you to belong to me completely…and I want every damn male that ever comes near you to know it."

He reached into his pocket and Mimi's eyes widened as he pulled out a small black velvet box. He slowly went down on one knee, flipped open the lid, and removed the diamond ring inside.

"Oh, Matt…" she choked out. Tears brightened her eyes as he slipped it on her finger.

She admired it, turning her hand this way and that, watching it sparkle, as he stood up and took her in his arms again. "It's beautiful. It's gorgeous…"

"It says you're mine." And he sealed her mouth with a passionate kiss.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **I hear wedding bells ringing! Hope you liked Matt's proposal. Have you ever heard the saying, "You never know how important a person is until that person is gone"? I guess that's what Matt realized. Good for him, too.

Here's good news, I'll probably be updating this weekend so expect the last, and final, chapter by Monday. I'm starting my holiday vacation next week, so I though it best to update before that. It's my gift to all my wonderful readers before Christmas.

Don't forget to review. Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello Everyone! Finally, the last chapter of A Holiday Makeover. First of all, I'd like to thank each and everyone of you for being such wonderful readers. You've made this story a success and I am so thankful for all the reviews you gave. It's been an honor and a great experience to share this with you. I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter as you have enjoyed the previous chapter. Thank you so much. Have a wonderful holiday!

**

* * *

**

EPILOGUE

_One year later…_

"C'mon, Matt."

"No. It's Christmas Eve. We've had a nice dinner…a great dessert…and all I want to do now is relax."

Mimi let the silence stretch, broken only by the sound of the fire crackling in the hearth. Then she asked again in a cajoling tone. "Please? Just a quick one."

Matt gave a long-suffering sigh and slouched down farther on the couch in the house they'd bought just outside the city. Turning his gaze away from the fire, he slanted a glance at his wife, who was sitting next to him. "They've all been quick lately. That's the problem."

"I'm sure you'll do better this time," she said primly.

"I would have done better the last time if you hadn't worn that damn nightgown to distract me," he replied with a low growl, feeling himself harden at the mere memory. He loved that white nightgown on Mimi. When he'd first seen her pacing slowly down the aisle behind Sora at their wedding, he'd thought she'd never looked lovelier than she did in her mother's white wedding dress. Then she'd come to bed on their honeymoon dressed in that silky nightie, and he'd changed his mind immediately.

He reached down to capture the slender fingers sliding along his side to the sensitive spot beneath his ribs, and glanced at her. His heart kicked up a beat, and his hand tightened around hers.

Fresh from her shower, she'd put on a pink sweat suit and her furry slippers to stay warm during dinner, and the outfit should have made a difference in the level of his desire. But it didn't help in the least. He knew how smooth her skin was beneath the cozy fleece. He'd explored with his hands and mouth every delicate hollow and womanly curve…and he planned to do so again very soon in their nice big bed.

He certainly didn't want to waste any time playing chess!

He opened his mouth to say so…then shut it again as he met her gaze. Her caramel eyes had an expectant, hopeful expression and her soft lips were curves in a seductive smile. Damn it, she knew he was a sucker for that look.

He sighed, admitting defeat, and released her hand. "Fine. I'll play you. But just one game."

"Great!"

She jumped to get the chess set while Matt rose to pull a chair and a small side table around in front of the couch. Mimi sat in the chair across from him, and immediately began setting out the pieces. They settled in to play.

In a ridiculously short time, Matt realized he was in trouble. He was frowning over the board, sure she had some devious plan in mind when she spoke again.

"Matt?"

"Hmm?" He took hold of his knight.

"Let's make a bet."

He looked at her…something he'd been trying to avoid doing because she'd been lightly rolling his pawn against her lips ever since she'd captured it. An unfair, Freudian distraction if he'd ever seen one.

He leaned back, narrowing his eyes at her. "What kind of a bet?"

"Oh, I dunno. Just a friendly wager to make things interesting." She waved his pawn in a vague gesture, then tapped it against her lips again, pretending to think. "How about if I win, we open presents this evening?"

He scowled. Damn it…he had plans for this evening! Big plans that included Mimi lying naked in his arms in front of the fire.

"And if you win, we open them in the morning."

Matt set his jaw. She looked way too confident for him to agree to such a thing. "We agreed already to wait until morning. I don't think…"

He broke off, his voice strangled in his throat as her bare toes slipped under his pants leg. The little cheater had kicked off her slippers under the table, and was obviously intent on tormenting him. She stroked his calf then withdrew her foot. Suddenly, he felt it again, gliding along his inner thigh. Searching, no doubt, for the place that interfered with his thinking.

Abruptly, he slid back, out of danger. "Fine," he growled. "It's a bet." Grimly, he advanced his knight.

Two moves later, Mimi declared, "Checkmate!" She smiled at his stunned expression and rose, patting him on the head as she sauntered past. "I'll get the presents. Mine are in the bedroom."

Matt stared at the board a moment longer, wondering where he'd gone wrong. Then, with a sigh, he put the pieces away. He'd obviously gone wrong when he'd taught her how to play chess.

He stood up and gave a huge stretch, then retrieved the present he'd bought her from beneath their tree which they'd decorated with twinkling lights, ornaments, and the little angel perched on top. He eyed the big tree considerably. Opening their gifts shouldn't take too long. The scent of pine, the thought of the colored lights flickering on Mimi's bare skin was giving him a great idea…

Mimi came back into the room a few minutes later, wearing her "distracting" nightgown, and discovered Matt sitting on the couch with a satisfied look on his face. Looking past him, she shook her head as she saw the pillow and blanket he'd cunningly placed beneath the tree. When it came to making love, the man didn't know the meaning of the word _enough_. Which was a very good thing for her.

She joined him on the couch, curling her legs beneath her.

"You first," Matt said, handing her a small oblong package.

Mimi accepted it and carefully unwrapped the silver foil to reveal a black velvet jewel box. She lifted the lid, and gasped, tears springing to her eyes. "Oh, Matt…"

He'd given her a diamond solitaire necklace, a perfect match for her engagement ring. She held it up, watching it sparkle in the firelight. "It's stunning. It's lovely…"

"Yeah, well…" He pulled a wry face.

Mimi sifted a smile. "Can you help me put it on?"

She turned her back and Matt deftly fastened the small hook. When she turned around again, he caught his breath. The diamond hung in the deep V of her nightgown, right between her breasts. "You look beautiful, sweetheart," he said huskily.

He went to take her in his arms, but Mimi gently held him off, saying, "Your turn." She handed him a large package.

"Hmm, what can this be?" Matt said…as if he hadn't shaken the gift a hundred times since he'd found it in their closet. He ripped off the paper and a big smile crossed his face as he opened the box inside. Sure enough, just what he'd expected.

He lifted out the blue sweater she'd made him. "It's beautiful, Meems." He watched her face light up, then added, "But…" he hesitated.

"But what?" she demanded, taking the bait.

"But now that I don't have my yarn ball anymore, what am I going to play with?" He gave her a meaningful look.

She simply smiled, as she handed him another brightly wrapped gift. "This."

Matt accepted the present curiously. This one had him puzzled. Shaking it hadn't revealed a thing. And when he ripped the paper off, at first he thought the box inside was empty. All he could see were a few pieces of tissue. He glanced at her questioningly.

"Look again." Mimi's voice sounded oddly breathless.

He pawed through the tissue and discovered a couple of strands of yarn, twisted together.

One pink. One blue.

His heart began pounding. His throat felt tight, but he forced out the words. "Are you…"

"Yes, I'm pregnant…we're pregnant!" she said, before he could complete the question. She threw herself into his arms, a glowing smile on his face.

"Oh, sweetheart…" His voice was choked. Matt settled her across his lap and buried his face against her soft hair. "When?" he croaked huskily.

"Seven more months. Our baby should be here late in July." Never, Mimi thought, had she ever expected to see such a look of wonder on her husband's face.

His ocean blue eyes blazed, but the kiss he gave her was tender and sweet. Her arms were clinging around his neck when he lifted his head to look down at her again. "Mimi, I love you so much."

He hugged her, and Mimi rested her cheek against his heart. She smiled slightly as he dropped a kiss on her head, and spread his big hand protectively across her still-flat stomach. In a minute or so, she knew, he'd lie beside her on the nest he'd made beneath the tree, and they'd make love. Make another memory, another link in the chain of their life together.

She cherished those moments when he was inside her, as close to her as he could get. But she savored these moments, too. When, snug in his arms, she knew she was safe and warm.

And loved.

**

* * *

**

AN:

I know it was short…but I think that was the perfect ending. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you again! See ya around! 


End file.
